


Valentine's Day Or Not(Napoleon/Illya,Crossover,Superbat)

by KATOMAI



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), superbat - Fandom, 美蘇, 超蝙 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATOMAI/pseuds/KATOMAI
Summary: *中文字數約30,000字。未公開番外約20,000字配对:Napoleon Solo/Illya KuryakinSuperman/Batman注释: 來還債了！！因為答應小夥伴要寫寫與超蝙的Crossover，所以寫寫出任務發發糖，沒意外的話一萬多字會結束。雖然明明要過聖誕節，卻是發情人節文XDD*此設定兩對都已是戀人**蝙蝠俠是克里斯汀貝爾版本**超人是布蘭登勞斯版本*
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day Or Not

「唔。」沉重如鋼鐵般的壓迫感頓時之間讓他發覺自己難以動彈，錯愕的張開了雙眼，那壓在自己身上的熟睡人影熟悉的讓他怒翻了白眼吐了一口氣大喊。「阿福，阿福。」

由這眾人所愛的鋼鐵之驅下挪開不是那麼容易的事情，他覺得自己整個下半身都麻了，環看四周他發現自己是躺在熟悉的床上，而該死的衣服還不知道跑哪去了，伸手想摸著可以告訴自己現在時間的任何東西，偏偏卻發現手邊甚麼都沒有。

一聽到呼喚進到房間就看到高潭的黑騎士順利地從超人身下移開坐了起來，看著有些狼狽滿是傷疤的身軀蓋在被單之下，依然是他從出生照顧至今的布魯斯少爺，體貼的拿著浴袍走到床邊，臉上一笑就帶著皺褶的說了起來。

「我還以為您忘了今天的晚會是辦在韋恩大樓，韋恩少爺。」

「現在到底幾點了，這傢伙有夠重的。」摀著頭覺得自己有點疲倦，睡個午覺為什麼就像早上起來一樣痛苦，就算他們兩個昨天整夜沒睡睡個中午應該也夠了啊，可惡，為什麼叫這個人側睡就偏偏要壓在他身上。

「您錯過了客人會面的時間。」

他該感謝床上熟睡的男人，因為他的少爺才會睡在床上、甚至是願意休息，不過他倒希望睡眠時間可以調整一下，遞上手中準備的飲品，就看少爺湊上了唇後聽到自己所說而大聲了出來，錯愕地看向自己連喝都沒喝。

「已經這麼晚了，谷崎先生現在人在哪，唔，怎麼這麼苦。」沒想到時間已經這麼晚了，問了一句話就一口氣喝了一大口，卻讓他差點吐了出來，硬吞了下去他莫名地看向這帶大自己的管家卻發現他連看自己都不看。

「我已經先派人將他送到會場去，您直接到會場去就可以了。」將浴袍放到一旁他回頭看著少爺瞪了床上的男人一眼，更是認命的把杯子剩下的給飲盡，整張端正英挺的五官皺成一團，他更是笑深了臉上的笑容。

「您老是拿肯特先生當實驗，怎麼就沒有半點效果。」

「他現在不是沒醒嗎。」這被自己下藥的人還熟睡在自己床上，他正愁這傢伙因此沒辦法幫自己負擔這難喝的特調，那善良又親切的笑容實在是像取笑自己一樣，讓他一臉莫名其妙。

「您連自己差點都沒醒了。」接過空杯子，他看著那撇過眼睛完全不想與自己爭論的人掀開被子裸著一身下了床，他知道這百毒不侵在地球上沒有任何化學毒物及病原體可以影響鋼鐵般的超人因為一種白色粉末的調劑，還在昏睡著。

「你覺得這次的劑量還可以讓他睡多久。」拿著浴袍他決定先去廁所洗把臉，他看了床上的愛人一眼，心裡想著他可不想讓這個人壞了自己的計劃，走了幾步回頭看向那一旁還在幫克拉克拉被子的管家。

「一個小時左右吧。」

「你覺得我還有時間洗澡嗎。」看著那與自己對上眼的溫柔神情，那一臉疼愛的模樣不只對自己，也對床上的那個人，即便自己是高潭的黑暗騎士，他也會不自覺地對眼前的管家說出依賴性的話。

「為了讓您可以更舒適的在晚會上風采迷人，建議您還是沖個澡再出門。」看著這不知何時在自己面前如此坦蕩的少爺帶著一身的勳章與令女人傾倒的體格，違和的由大腿內側流下了曖昧的痕跡，他點了點頭。

他今晚的布魯斯少爺依舊是英氣挺拔帥氣逼人。

&

「蘇洛，目標移動了，應該是前往會場。」已在韋恩莊園外潛伏了幾天終於到了要跟車的時刻了，看著名貴的跑車呼嘯而過，他急的重踩了油門邊對著隱藏式的麥克風說話，卻發現另外一頭的人沒有回應還充滿了雜音。

「你，喂，蘇洛，有聽到嗎。」

"我知道，配上這美麗的墜子更是讓人無法移開眼睛。"

「蘇洛，你居然在……」耳邊傳來不陌生的調情語調，讓他差點追撞別人的車屁股，他知道耳機另一端的花花公子正在跟女人調情，雖然他知道這次任務分配裡蘇洛少不了這項，可是怎麼親耳聽到還是這麼令他火大。

「有美人在，等我一下啊。」輕易的摘下了首飾與手鍊，順手就放到了暗袋裡，隨手拿起服務生走過的一杯高酒，他優雅的露出了微笑，輕聲的對耳機另一頭低語邁開腳步，就聽到伊利亞還是暴躁的口氣不知道在不信任自己甚麼。

「你逼我開共視連線嗎，你還……」

「我是在工作啊，賺點小外快。」喝了一口美酒，他不知道伊利亞到底在生氣自己這種玩世不恭泡馬子的態度，還是在生氣他又偷東西了，不過他也看不到自己偷東西啊。「在這種場合怎麼能不盯著美人看呢，而且是你不喜歡共視的啊。」

「你。」說著雙關語的男人到底是說人美還是說人身上的飾品美，但是他又覺得比起人蘇洛更容易專注在昂貴的珠寶上，那拿自己的話來賭自己的男人又立刻管起自己來了。

「你要是不專心開車，我相信你跟不上他的車速的。」

「你才手腳放乾淨點，別以為我不……」他知道這蘇洛仍然是陋習不改，不賣藝術品還是會手癢偷偷東西，才看著前方跑車愈來愈小的車尾燈，他開始不耐煩地超車更是莫名的心浮氣躁，話才說到一半就被另一頭的人給打岔。

「自從有了你之後我又沒有碰過別人，而且今天……」

急殺的煞車聲尾隨而來的就是一聲巨響，碰一一一一

「伊利亞，那是甚麼聲音，你撞到車了嗎。」傳來的聲音讓他緊張的收起笑容按住自己耳窩中的耳機，他走出喧鬧的宴會廳到陽台，想更清楚的聽見另一頭傳來的動靜，卻發現傳來的是伊利亞的歇斯底里的怒吼。

「你閉嘴不要再講話了，多虧你的廢話，讓我追丟了布魯斯韋恩一一一一」

「我哪有說廢話了，你有受傷嗎，而且這時間點億萬富翁應該是要來會場的路上，你應該……」他是有說了甚麼不該說的嗎，他字正腔圓的正經提議更顯示他的紳士形象，他不怕車壞了，是怕人家車被撞壞了還可能會遭伊利亞的毒打。

「閉嘴，我現在最不需要的就是你的提議。」打斷蘇洛那老是從容不迫的自信，他下了車用力的甩上門看著對方下車的居然是個年邁的婦人，他突然一口怨氣不知從何吞下。

將身體轉回熱鬧的方向，他突然發現有人在注意自己，意味深長地回以笑容，他知道今晚可不是只有他們在這了，那耳邊另一端對自己鬧彆扭的人沒有傳來聲音，不知道是又生氣到哪個點上去了。「你又在生氣了喔，我只不過是……」

「誰說我在嫉妒了一一一一」

「所以你真的在吃醋喔，我真的沒……」突然倒吸一口氣的聲音，他知道又有人發現自己說溜嘴了，原來他比較介意的還是自己跟女人接觸的過於頻繁，軟了口氣想要安撫一下正在氣急敗壞的人，耳邊卻來惱羞成怒地大吼。

「你給我閉嘴一一一一」

TBC


	2. 2

畫，是一種美學、圖形及構圖的藝術行為，以表面支撐上色地來表達內心與外在的世界，那是一種一個人孤獨的與世人交流的空間，是一種專屬的語言，更沒有人強迫誰要去聆聽，它就只是靜靜的就此綻放。

更藉此映襯了你內心深處，赤裸的，表露無遺。

拿著酒杯在人群中打轉，今晚每個人都是為了名畫而來，他知道自己就算不需要進人群中也依然會有一堆人上來跟自己搭話，看著這些在晚會上個個盛裝出席輕笑言談的人，又有多少人是為了揚言慈善而來。

眼角突然注意到了一個高大的男人，閃耀的藍眼睛與靦腆不自然的笑容，即使身穿昂貴的西裝與這樣的場合格格不入，仍是清楚的寫在這個人的臉上，更讓他想起自己身邊也是有這樣的一個人，只差在這個人淡色的頭髮以及右臉上有著過去的傷痕，他為什麼覺得這個人很眼熟。

難道他這陣子看過的資料裡有他。

一直撥動耳裡的耳機，自從他一到了韋恩大樓開始，通訊中就充滿了雜訊，像是受到了甚麼干擾一樣，甚至到現在他還沒跟蘇洛連絡上，更不知道這個人到底是跑去哪裡了，看著晚會上的茫茫人海，他忍不住的就想板起臉來，不知道甚麼時候才能找到搭檔。

手上拿著競標晚會上的資訊，喝著他最不喜歡的甜酒，在與人對上眼時不時的露出訓練後的微笑，即使上來攀談的招呼應退，他雖然不喜歡這樣的場所，但也不至於一個晚會都待不下去。  
「漢默先生。」

「呃。」眼睛一撇走上來的人讓他當場瞪大了眼睛愣了一下，他沒有預料晚會的主人翁，也就是此次任務的目標會與自己接觸，照理說這時候的蘇洛應該才是與這個人攀談的人，不陌生的視角，這個他觀察好幾天的男人站在自己的眼前，散發著與蘇洛一樣讓他沒有好感的花花公子哥的氣息，他慢半拍的伸出了自己的手。

「布，布魯斯韋恩，韋恩先生。」

露出了布魯斯韋恩招牌的應酬笑容，他握住了回應自己的緊握，看著有點慌張的反應，他莫名的心裡就想欺負這樣單純的直白應對，他嘴角勾得愈深笑得更是迷人。「將畫帶回家想將畫掛在哪裡啊，還是轉手賣了出去呢。」

說著雙關語又在打聽著甚麼的說詞讓他想直接回關你甚麼事，但那帶著玩笑的語調讓他連敷衍的回應都沒有從腦中閃過，在競標前頂多就是問著你想帶回哪幾幅畫，甚至想探你的口袋有多深，但這裝熟的口氣讓他生硬的就轉了話題。

「總不能掛廁所吧，韋恩先生對賓客的名字都很熟悉啊。」

看著那忍不住就說出真心話的低語讓他瞬間更是沒忍住的笑了出來，那陪笑的笑容更是讓他趣味的想多跟這個人說話，與自己一樣厭惡社交場合卻能如此自然且坦然的在別人面前露出嫌棄，與善於偽裝的自己不同，也與老實甚至不知所措的克拉克不同。

這人為什麼可以一秒就洩漏了自己的底，更如此張揚著乖張的性情。

「哈哈哈哈，是啊，既然韋恩企業是主辦，賓客的名單我當然熟悉。」

莫名其妙的看著高潭的天子嬌子在自己面前笑了出來，他渾然不知道自己被高潭的黑暗騎士給試探了，看著稜角分明與深邃的五官，說不上是俊俏卻也足以迷倒不少女性的臉容，更不知道這人到底是哪一句話被自己給逗笑了，更是對於這樣的反應有了想吐槽的衝動。

壓抑了自己反問的說詞，正當他要接話的時候，卻發現布魯斯韋恩還真打探過自己掩護的身分。

「所以畫不是你想要買的，是卡維爾先生是嗎。」看著自己說出另外一個名字時就掩飾不了顯眼的藍眼睛瞪大的舉動，他認真的覺得這個人怎麼可以面對人這麼毫不掩飾，他不怕眼前的伊利亞科里亞金知道自己已經識破他的身分。

就怕他連自己都不知道他已經被識破了。

在他愣住的一瞬間，他就以為這個布魯斯韋恩是衝著自己來的，可是想想他進入韋恩大樓的紀錄也只有今天沒有蘇洛在旁邊，所以這個人到底想幹嘛。「來這裡就是要帶畫回家，還要分是誰想買的嗎。」

「喔，我看你們今天進出的時間不一樣啊，你們……」看著這似乎在想要怎麼回自己話的人，最終還是順著自己的圈子走了，他不禁往前傾看著高大的男人直覺的想後退，小聲地說。「吵架啦。」

「甚麼吵架啊。」這樣的說話口吻讓他莫名其妙的退了一步，那由自己身前傳來的淡淡香味是恰到好處的香水味，由高潭王子的身上飄來，這麼近的距離讓他忍不住的就想揍這個人一拳，卻看那個人笑起來之後勾人的讓他不知所措。

但是不行，要是這個人真就這樣記下他了，對他等下的行動非常不便。

「你們的名單上表示是同行的。」他看著那愈發純粹的自然反應，不知為何那雙藍眼睛圓潤的讓他無法與他所知的伊利亞科里亞金聯想在一起，那皺緊的眉頭足以讓他想像他成天應該都繃著那張臉吧，只差那雙眼睛的變化。

張開嘴邊笑邊說著那含笑著的神情，

他都看得到舌頭這個人到底在開心甚麼，

自己逗笑他了嗎，

自己惹他笑了嗎？

「難道這樣就要一起入場嗎。」語調煩躁了起來，他覺得自己無法控制自己跟這個人爭論，這種討人厭的調調是跟蘇洛到底有多像，就看那人突然又靠近了自己，讓他不得不往後退，但撇了一眼他發現身後都是人群，這個人就這樣貼了上來。

「還是會後漢默先生要到韋恩大樓的頂樓坐坐呢。」

「我才沒有對男人，難道你……」抓開那本來要伸過來的手，他全身反感的豎起了汗毛，甚至沒想過對方可能是想搜自己的身，但不知為何這貼近的感覺他卻一點都不排斥，這種大膽調情的作風就是這個人在情場上的樣子嗎。

「布魯斯韋恩是甚麼樣的一個人，難道你不知道嗎。」訕笑的看著有趣的反應，他還在想這個人到底是因為厭惡才抓開自己，還是真的知道他另有所圖，但是他看著那不像警戒狀態反倒是隱忍的神情，讓他覺得捉弄這個人比克拉克還有趣多了。

好吧，克拉克根本是個捉弄不起來的人。

「你。」坦然直言的回答讓他突然不知道自己要接哪一句話，他不善於說謊卻一直在學習話術，可是他發現自己的反應仍然是比不上蘇洛，更何況這個人為什麼會直覺他自己跟男人……

可惡。

他真的不能一拳揍昏這個男人嗎。

看他這副德行應該挺不耐打的吧。

但是他會被保全給抓出去吧，

還是會被告啊。

他一定要跟這個人說話嗎。

「你是不代表我是吧。」他的眼睛不時瞄著旁邊到底有多人在看著他們，他完全無法招架在這種上流社會的交際圈中有這樣的搭訕說詞，更何況，是一個他不能用武力解決的人。

「不然你們兩個大男人來挑畫做甚麼。」喝了一口酒他眼睛笑的都快瞇了起來，這個與自己較真起來的人果然不出自己所料，這人是當真沒被人家搭訕過嗎，像他這樣的身高與體格和臉蛋，應該自己送上的女人不比自己少啊。

啊，他忘了，這個人不僅只忙著執行任務。

就連自己的另一半都可以晾在旁邊。

「又不是我來挑，我是陪他來挑。」說到挑畫他雖然從小就被強迫學習各種藝術的興趣培養，但是所有靜態的東西他除了下棋真的沒半點有興趣的，好像說的自己一副很樂意來這種地方一樣，要不是任務，他連出席這種場合都不願意。

「喔，看來他是比你還有興趣啊，很早就來會場的展出了。」這不知道自己愈描愈黑的人，像是為了證明自己甚麼似的，動不動就是想翻白眼透漏著不耐煩的訊息，布魯斯認真的覺得，如果這個人不是在打自己主意的KGB，他一定不會跟這個人是敵人。

「所以你陪他挑畫，還今天，難道你們不是。」他不把話說完更有所保留的要讓眼前高大的男人自己說出甚麼，他話繞了一圈也更明確的表示了，卻發現這個人還是依然遲鈍的耿直反駁讓他差點沒笑出來。

「為什麼一起來挑畫、陪人來挑畫，就是……」這布魯斯韋恩在莫名其妙甚麼，看到一個男人就說對方是喜歡男人嗎，然後就跟人家搭訕，搭訕然後呢，開房間嗎，他觀察了這麼多天的男人為什麼一上了宴會廳就完全不是同一張臉啊。

「如果不是，現在離開始還有一段時間，要不你和我上去坐坐。」忍住自己想取笑的態度，一樣是風度翩翩、散發著強烈的賀爾蒙的花花公子布魯斯韋恩，笑著誠懇的笑容，他盛情邀請這個男人到自己曾經住過一段時間的樓層。

他放棄跟這個人兜圈子了。

現在最要緊的就是把這個人弄暈。

再揪出拿破崙蘇洛。

「誰說不是就要和你上樓的啊，難道我說我要上樓你就讓我上樓嗎。」這一直認定自己喜歡男人的口吻真是屢試不爽，渾然沒有想過他可能一到電梯就被弄暈了，更不懂為什麼這男人可以一直要自己跟他坐坐，如此隨便濫情的行徑讓他開始覺得他乾脆在電梯裡把他弄暈算了。

「如果是的話你就會上樓嗎。」像是抓到甚麼關鍵字一樣的眼睛一亮，這對自己近身戰還挺有自信的口吻讓他更是進一步的想與這個人較勁，他笑出了與剛剛都不同的得意笑容，他覺得無意間這個KGB最頂尖的特務再跟自己下戰帖。

他知道這不僅僅只是好戰的表現。

是他似乎找到自己與這個人的異同之處。

他沉穩的內斂不禁因為這個人而有了起伏。

「為什麼我要上樓，為什麼我是啊。」這興致盎然的表情讓他突然發覺他們這串對話怎麼沒有蓋比在旁邊阻止，啊，這個人真的跟蘇洛一樣讓人煩躁啊，正當他想把酒交給走過的服務生來表示連酒他都不想喝了，就看到一個與自己一樣高大的男人不知何時出現在旁邊。

「那，那個，韋恩先生。」

「喔，這不是星球日報的克拉克肯特先生嗎。」看著身前人移開的視線，他優雅的側過身，那逼近的氣息也不會因為現在這個人如此憨厚帶著老實到家的粗框眼鏡而減弱，依然是布魯斯韋恩招牌的輕笑。

「可以採訪您嗎，一下子就好。」

「你不知道來我韋恩大樓要梳妝打扮一下嗎，怎麼還是穿著這套衣服，我送你的西裝你拿去賣了？」

誠懇的語氣與委婉的懇求，他覺得克拉克來的早了，也來的太不是時候了，更不懂為什麼這個人要一來到會場就要與自己搭話，看著一身寬鬆不合身的打扮，遮住鏡框下的深邃藍眼睛，更看不出他透漏著甚麼訊息。

「不，不是。」

博得看戲的人的笑聲，剛剛一場鬧劇就在他不希望停下的地方給落下句點，他知道布魯斯韋恩沒有機會再跟伊利亞科里亞金交手，但高潭市的沉默守護者已準備好迎接這些不速之客。

看著那對自己不會再露出勉強微笑的男人，不再對自己帶著生澀的面具，他回以不屬於布魯斯韋恩的肯定笑容，彷彿他自己也卸下了自己的面具，他期待與這個人一較長短是誰會贏。

「看來我上台前的時間要撥給這位小記者了，祝你有美好的夜晚，艾米漢默先生。」

TBC


	3. 3

「甚麼時候，超人會說謊了。」

一出笑聲、音樂、美酒，還有錢的世界，迅速冷峻的臉容像是在洗滌一身的油膩與偽裝，吸一口新鮮的空氣他閉上了眼睛，他沒有轉過身看著跟在自己身後的記者，他知道今日的新聞稿不是他負責。

「布魯斯，你是故意自己先來的嗎。」話說的小聲幾乎是鼓起勇氣在說著甚麼難以啟齒的問句，他是在問情人，卻也是問高潭王子布魯斯韋恩，更是問他的搭檔蝙蝠俠，讓他覺得現在處在不屬於兩個人的獨立空間都讓他覺得彆扭。

「難道我還要開跑車載你來嗎。」微微的側過身冰冷的藍眼睛看了過去，與方才完全不一樣的氣息，高冷的就像拒絕了全世界一樣，不意外克拉克會問自己這句話，但是他還是覺得這個人為什麼現在要問這句話，就看高大的人瑟瑟縮縮的。

「你，你，你可以叫醒我嘛。」為自己真正要說的話而緊張得連已經都不敢看著對方，他的確不能隨便光明正大的以克拉克的身分進出韋恩莊園，更不用說還讓韋恩莊園的主人開跑車載自己出來，可是他愈覺得這個人好像在瞞著自己甚麼。

「我下床你都沒發現了還叫醒你。」看著克拉克的模樣沒有因為吞下的試驗品有一絲疲憊，但是眼前那委屈的模樣好像他才是被睡了的那個人，冷冷的語調他開始納悶克拉克想說甚麼，說今天是情人節，他們獨處的時間還不夠嗎？

昨晚他們耗了一整個晚上從堡壘回來都已經早上了。

屏除那些時間好了，他們也一整個白天都在一起了吧。

「可，可是……」雖然自己也不是多麼浪漫的人，可是今天是情人節啊，甚麼都沒說就自己跑來工作了，支支吾吾的也不知道該回甚麼好，換了換心念他這才想到他原本要說的話還沒說呢。「那個，那個……」

「幹嘛，你是害羞小女生嗎。」冷不防地就想吐槽這吞吞吐吐的模樣，這是少至地球人多至外星人都愛的凱艾爾嗎，開始有點不耐煩皺起眉毛，他都覺得自己音調開始低沉的像是要威嚇別人了。

「我，我是不是太粗魯了───阿福先生說……」

「你說甚麼。」聽到粗魯這個關鍵字他都驚叫了出來，這好像豁出去一樣的人在演說著甚麼可怕的訊息，就算現在陽台沒有別人也用不著詔告天下吧，他錯愕的聲調想要抑制克拉克繼續說下去，卻發現完全反效果的讓他一直說。

「阿福先生說，你的腰好像有點痛，他，他要我替你帶止痛藥過來。」好像自己說了甚麼不該說的，他覺得自己整張臉都熱了起來，他想要道歉卻不知道時機好不好，他想要說清楚但看著布魯斯的表情好像他又不該多說甚麼。

「甚麼啊。」他單手撫上額頭怒嘆了一口氣，突然覺得自己被自己的管家給擺了一道，自從知道克拉克"很好用"之後，他每次不是讓他多常待在蝙蝠洞，不然就是幫他按時將餐點送到蝙蝠洞，他不想吃藥，也要讓克拉克送來嗎。

「那，那個。」他聽說自己睡在布魯斯身上好幾個小時，在他這麼疲憊之下還休息的不好，他怎麼想都覺得阿福先生沒把他大卸八塊他就要偷笑了。「然，然後，我剛掃描了你一下你的髖骨好像有點……」

「不准隨便掃描我───」他知道超人有超級聽力、超級甚麼的一大堆，只要在他面前不是個地球人的樣子他就像全裸站在這個人面前一樣毫無隱私可言，甚至他偷偷的備足了今天就怕超人的超級記憶會記下了甚麼，他氣急敗壞的看著高大的男人瞬間像條夾著尾巴的小狗挨自己罵一樣。

「對，對不起嘛，你不要生氣，布魯斯。」緊張的閉起了眼睛他又趕緊張著水藍色明亮的大眼直盯著那不再那麼高冷的雙眼，他就只差雙手沒摟了過去，但是他肯定會在這裡被過肩摔吧。

「我沒有生氣，藥拿來，我要去致詞了。」往前走了幾步繞過了克拉克他準備回到那需要布魯斯韋恩的地方，伸出手等待，那將藥放在自己掌心是如此溫暖的溫度，他一口就丟進嘴裡轉過身準備離去，卻發現克拉克又哀求的叫住自己。

「布魯斯。」

「如果你真不要讓我生氣，就該把我幫你準備的西裝穿來，說西裝緊那你超人裝就不緊嗎。」

看著蝙蝠最後一個屬於情人的神情，隨即進入會場裡的那個男人馬上張開嘴就是笑了出來，他嘆了一口氣笑了出來，他迷戀的人是如此的溫柔與貼心，高傲著全世界歸屬於他的孤獨，他依然是那麼堅強與獨立。

砰，細微的槍聲與激烈的喘息聲傳進自己的耳裡，他立刻抬起了頭四處的看著聲音的方向，在不遠處的地方有鬥毆的聲音傳了過來，當他鎖定了在上一個樓層的畫展展區，他決定先過去看一下。

&

「可惡，都幾點了，競標都要開始了。」偷偷摸摸的拿著小手電筒他選擇了一間需要開鎖的密室潛伏了進去，在外面還開著超級閃亮的觀賞燈就沒有他要找的那幅畫，這像工具間的地方讓他實在想開燈。

穿著西裝在這充滿打掃工具的地方實在是讓他不是很舒服，要競標的畫隨著不同的展期不同時間到達韋恩大樓，他分了幾天來觀察，也看了不少他想要的畫，但是他們的任務，也就是瓦里西康丁斯基的構成第八號，他到現在都還沒有找到。

康丁斯基出生在莫斯科，在慕尼黑學習繪畫，因為在德國任教曾經加入德國國籍，甚至因為納粹的迫害定居在法國，還加入了法國國籍，但是後來法國被納粹攻陷，康丁斯基沒有選擇離開。

他是一個具有知覺混和能力的人，將繪畫其命名為即興與結構，對於色彩能十分清晰的聽見，彷彿他的繪畫就像是音樂作品，「色彩是琴鍵，眼睛是錘子，而心靈則是鋼琴的琴弦」，他是抽象藝術的先驅，更有點、線、面的藝術理論。

1923 年『構成第八號』以「直角」表現一種冷靜、抑制的情感，「銳角」表現出一種尖銳的、運動感的特性，「鈍角」表現出一種軟弱的無力感。而以「角」為主角，與直線、曲線等元素所構成的一幅畫。

究竟藏了甚麼重要的機密，看來他得親眼看到他才知道了。

往內走他看到一個畫架蓋著一塊布，用著手電筒還照著四周，他發現還有另外一個密門，心裡不禁納悶為什麼自己要選這個工具間的門，而且為什麼工具間的門還上了高級鎖，這是甚麼障眼法嗎，還是布魯斯韋恩的癖好。

伸手掀開了布，看到了畫框中裝著熟悉的幾何圖形，突然一聲消音的槍聲打中了旁邊的牆壁，他錯愕的趕緊把手電筒往開槍的方向丟去，他知道剛剛槍的軌道還從畫與自己的手的旁邊而過，他忍不住的就開口罵了出來立刻蹲下身。

「該死的，你不知道在畫旁開槍跟在畫旁抽菸一樣嗎。」

悄悄的往狹窄的工具間靠近，無奈他不是小矮子，膝蓋隨便就撞出了聲響，隨手拿著鐵蓋就擋了起來，鏗的一聲又是子彈問候了過來，他把鐵蓋擲了出去順手就拿起了木棍往前亂劈，觸感讓他知道他打到了人，立刻右腳抬腳就是一踢，卻發現膝蓋撞到了鐵架。

操，他剛剛穿過鐵架踢到了人嗎。

腳一回來把鐵架上的東西都掃了下來，產生的噪音讓對方也隨手拿著工具間的東西往自己丟，一手邊拍開閃過的東西一手拿著木棍就是往前打，在這完全沒有燈的狀態下那甚至不知道自己是拿甚麼當武器。

直到他聽到槍械掉在地上的聲音，他更是用木棍死命地往前打，卻發現對方抓住了自己的棍子，一反折甚至將他整個過肩摔了出去，撞上了牆上的架子他知道自己來到了門口，背部撞了上去讓他咳了幾聲他趕緊就是開了門往外連跑帶爬出去。

「唔。」一見到光線的瞬間他發現自己被由後勒住了脖子，他發現對手比自己高大，甚至力氣更大，抓住了脖子上的箝制他覺得自己的臉都因為窒息而脹紅了起來，他該死的剛剛為什麼都沒聽到他進來有撞到東西，這麼大隻難道還身體柔韌不成。

強烈的窒息感讓他雙腳軟綿的幾乎站不住，他試著站直自己的雙腳刻意的碰觸到身後的膝蓋，倏地一個用力用左腳由外往內的往膝關節切了下去，他瞬間被鬆手的趴到了地上猛烈的咳嗽。

「咳咳咳咳，咳唔。」

他看著對手當場跪到了地上，痛得發出了怒吼後拐了一下腿又站了起來由腰後抽出另外一把槍，讓他趕緊用手撐在地上翻過身用腳踢開了那指著自己的槍更順勢的另一腳踢上了那個人的下巴整個躍了起來，在那個人倒地的瞬間自己也因為翻身而站了起來。

看著男人倒進了工具間，他急促的喘著氣，發現怎麼過了怎麼久都沒有保全過來，在看著混亂的工具間，他這時候才知道自己拿著垃圾桶蓋亂丟，還拿著掃把當武器實在是有夠蠢到家的。

「哈啊，哈啊，唔。」突然由後那想扭斷自己脖子的手勢讓他立刻瞬間繃緊了自己並抓住了失去先機的雙手，他才喘沒幾下就又有人怕他大聲喊了出來打算勒斃自己，強而有力的臂膀整個勒住自己的喉結讓他痛得面目猙獰。

框的一聲，他又再度跌到了地上劇烈的咳嗽。

「先生，你沒事吧。」丟掉手邊的滅火器，他看著這打算鬧出人命的惡混被打暈的倒在地上，他立刻蹲下身探看這一身挺拔穿著貴氣的男人，他知道自己叫來的保全已經快過來了，競標都還沒開始怎麼就出了狀況。

「咳咳，他們，他們想偷畫。」胸腔承受了沒有空氣的缺氧讓他覺得自己果然偷懶偷得很嚴重，蘇洛跪坐了起來看了救了自己一命的男人居然是一個看起來手無寸鐵的土包子。

「保全已經要過來了。」克拉克溫柔的扶起這被攻擊的男人，看起來他似乎是布魯斯的賓客，聽他的心跳也沒有說謊，他推著自己的眼鏡再次詢問是不是需要叫救護車。「還可以嗎，需不需要幫忙。」

「沒事，謝謝你。」眼睛看到男人身上掛著吊牌，原來這個人是記者啊，希望這不會寫上甚麼新聞才好，一站起來他發現這男人塊頭還挺大的，這比自己還高的男人仔細一看，鏡框下的五官還挺立體的，倒是這甚麼年代的破眼鏡。

「拍賣要開始了，你要趕去會場嗎，需不需要我扶你。」

看著男人招呼著趕過來的保全，他心裡還正那思考著克拉克肯特好像在那裡聽過，在沒有拒絕也沒有答應的情形下他讓男人將自己的手搭上了他的肩，光滑的觸感讓他不禁留意了一下近距離的皮膚，怎麼會一個男人的觸感這麼好摸。

TBC


	4. 4

「接下來是保羅克利的天使，去世的前一年大量的天使系列的作品，本人長期受皮膚硬化症的折磨，也遭受過納粹的迫害，對生與死很敏感，這幅畫起標是七十萬美金。」

競標才剛開始沒多久，隨隨便便就拿出幾十萬的競標價格出來標，坐在中後方的席位，伊利亞一臉無趣的看著主持人介紹著畫，心裡覺得剛剛布魯斯韋恩的開場還有趣多了，他不想到處亂走，更不想蘇洛一直跟自己找不到人。

所有燈光都集中在台上，台下昏暗舒適的亮度讓他更覺得自己愈是沒有耐性，那是甚麼天使，長成這樣，還價值七十萬美金，這些人是在炫富嗎，雙手環胸他換了個姿勢翹起腿來，旁邊的走動讓他又挪了一下自己的位置，結果抬頭一看。

「你是都跑去哪了。」即使光線充滿著紫色粉色的基調，他依然看的出來蘇洛的臉色有些不對勁，垂下來的劉海讓他不禁懷疑這個人剛剛是跟人動手了嗎，就看蘇洛一隻手在嘴唇上要自己小聲，一隻手拉起了自己。

「噓，陪我去一下廁所。」

&

「你這是沾到甚麼東西啊。」

邊照著牆壁上的鏡子他將臉轉向那一直對自己西裝外套破口大罵的伊利亞，那努力的搓洗沾上髒汙的舉動實在是可愛的讓他忍不住偷笑了一會，嘶，他倒抽了一口氣，他撩起了自己的襯衫看著自己瘀青的背部，心裡忍不住的想上樓把人給殺了。

「你是在那裡跟人家衝突的啊，你那個背。」將自己的袖口更捲了一些上來，他依然還是要再將那塊污漬給洗一遍，邊發怒的還邊抬頭看著前面鏡子反射出來的搭檔，卻看到那背部一塊青一塊紫的讓他就是回頭看向那紮好自己襯衫的男人。

「工具間啊，不知道甚麼惡趣味居然還再門上上了鎖。」整好自己的服裝他近看著自己的臉容，還好他的臉上沒有傷痕，重新繫好了領帶他看著自己脖子上還有勒痕的痕跡，遮不住的高度在這上流社會的交際圈當中，好像是有特殊嗜好的模樣似的。

「工具間。」繼續檢查著還有甚麼地方沾上不該沾上的，蘇洛身上這套西裝可是貴死人的作工，但是他還是不得不抱怨這個人到底是跑去了哪裡，為什麼跟目標接觸這麼重要的任務都丟在一旁。

「你是去幹甚麼啊，你知道布魯斯韋恩有多煩人嗎。」

「我一直沒看到那幅畫啊。」笑出了一口氣，他無奈的也想趕快工作結束，但是他們來了這麼多天看到任務的時間只有不到一分鐘，他只該慶幸那個人的槍法不準，不然他現在可能需要去開刀躺病床了。

「你來了這麼久還沒找到。」這竊盜藝術品的慣犯居然找一張畫找不到，小心翼翼的擰乾打溼的外套，他透過鏡子看著蘇洛朝自己走了過來，並跟自己對上眼的露出無奈的笑容。「就算大家都知道那幅畫是布魯斯韋恩要的，也用不著不給人看吧。」

「這裡畫這麼多，我最後找到它啦，還差點中槍重傷在垃圾桶旁邊。」靠近流理臺看著整面牆都是鏡子，連這整間廁所的裝潢都高檔的讓他不禁讚嘆，再看著裝飾用的花瓶，他心裡估計著大概有多少美金的價值。

但想想，這瓶子太大了他還得找東西來裝。

「你難道本來要在晚會前就……」側過身他朝旁邊抖開了外套，雖然他覺得自己不該用擰的來對待這件外套，但是他總不能讓這件衣服滴著水吧，而且他們今晚收工就要直接撤了，他透過鏡子看到蘇洛盯著琉璃台有點久。

「拜託，今天是情人節，我當然想趕快收工啊，誰知道這麼難找，像被刻意藏起來一樣。」頂著背上的痠痛他近看著黑色的流理台，不禁納悶這到底是真的花崗岩嗎，都可以當鏡子了，這從哪裡進口的，這燈光打下去也太美了吧，那是雕花嗎。  
他從來沒想過黑色的花崗岩可以這麼漂亮。

「在無法通訊的狀態下，你還要私自改任務，你在幹嘛。」那一手攀住自己的男人還愈看愈是起勁，只差把整張臉貼上去一樣，他是需要幫這個人找隻放大鏡嗎，這個廁所檯面是有甚麼好看的。

「你不覺得很奇怪嗎，既然布魯斯韋恩那麼想要那幅畫，為什麼不直接買下來就好。」他看著這塊黑色花崗岩幾乎看不到礦物顆粒，他真的認真懷疑這不是人造石嗎，是印度進口的嗎，這整間韋恩大樓對他來說還真是處處都是藝術品。

「難道他知道那幅畫的秘密。」將手上的外套給理好折好他發現蘇洛更是用力的勒住了自己整個重心都往下沉，他看著蘇洛伸出手像是要去拿甚麼東西，當他扯了下來之後湊近看，他的注意力都被轉移了大叫出來。

「這不是攝影機嗎──────布魯斯韋恩是變態嗎──────這裡是男廁耶──────」

「噓，你太大聲了吧，你怎麼知道女廁沒有。」這低沉的嗓音總是有高分貝的時候，但他覺得伊利亞真的講得太大聲了，就算攝影機被他扳斷了也不代表沒有第二個啊，雖然估計搞不好連竊聽功能也一樣是一等一的好呢。

「因為他剛剛……」

「他剛剛？」將東西收進了口袋裡他突然發現伊利亞打住了話，彆扭的表情像是在糾結要說還是不要說，站直了自己的腰，他摟的懷中人更緊更湊上了自己的耳朵像是哄著人要馬就小聲地講出來。「你跟他接觸了？」

「誰叫你跑不見人影，而所有的網域系統都失去了效用，我差點就想斷了整棟大樓的電。」沒有想過為什麼布魯斯韋恩會來找自己搭話，更沒有對蘇洛說出是對方搭訕自己，而不是自己硬著頭皮去搭訕人家，但說出口的話卻讓蘇洛以為是後者。

「你那麼生氣，布魯斯韋恩太有魅力了？」

「什……喂蘇洛，你幹嘛。」那突然兩隻手都抱緊自己的人，他感受到蘇洛的貼近，那用著鼻子貼在自己身上的舉止讓他想拉開這充滿性暗示的情人，就看那張開的藍眼睛透過鏡子與自己對上眼，霸道的像是宣示主權一樣。

「今天是情人節吧。」

「情人節又怎樣────不要一直碎念個不停。」想抓開身上的手，可就只有在蘇洛的懷裡的時候他覺得自己有再強壯的力量他都推不開這個人，只因為他們成了彼此的另一半，但是他自己又無法忍受蘇洛對自己為所欲為。

「所以說這都是主辦的錯囉，為什麼要把日子定在情人節，是所有賓客都在韋恩大樓過情人節嗎。」說穿了他覺得這也是布魯斯韋恩故意挑選的日子，會出現的人通常不是沒地方可去，不然就是非來不可的人。

殊不知布魯斯韋恩只是不想在情人節又被狗仔給追了。

「喂，你。」這用胸膛固定住自己左手的人蹭著鼻子就擾著自己的耳朵，他往右卻又不想靠近流理台，抽起左手他的手臂還掛著溼答答的外套，用手脛想擋開這個人厚實的胸膛，他想伸長了脖子卻柔軟的觸感貼了上來。

「你這幾天晚上都不陪我，今天總得陪我吧。」嗅著那由西裝的布料襯出來的味道，他在脖子上記下一吻就看伊利亞一直往積水的地方靠近，透過鏡子看著這個人的表情完全沒有不要的意思啊。

「事情是辦完了嗎，你，走開。」想扭開情人的擁抱，看著流理台的水漬他整個轉過身面對這在大庭廣眾之下對自己摟摟抱抱的人，用兩隻手就是要推開卻發現有股力量抱住了自己的臀部，胸前的男人整個貼了上來。「蘇洛────」

「難道你不想要我碰你。」抬起臉直盯著那美麗的藍眼睛，他的鼻子蹭上了那撇開的臉，他看著那煽動的眼簾想躲避自己的吻，輕輕地勾起了嘴角，他知道那不與自己對視的人連睡同個房間都不肯。「我知道，你連吻都吝嗇給我。」

「你，唔。」那湊上來的唇讓他就是撇過臉，但那追著自己的唇瓣讓他的雙腳不自覺得想往後退，臉上的氣息充斥著自己熟悉的味道，更促使著自己放開總是壓抑的緊繃思緒。「蘇，不，你逼我……唔嗯。」

才碰上那柔軟的唇峰就擦了過去，鼻尖貼上他嗅著臉上的氣味，雙手揉著規律的撫摸阻止想與自己退開的距離，就見伊利亞要開口警告自己他就追吻了上去，立刻捧起他的雙臀讓彼此緊貼，更讓自己的舌頭鑽了進去。

「啊。」被頂開雙腿，突然騰空的下半身讓自己的臀部直接撞上蘇洛的跨下，舌頭碰撞的瞬間更讓他腦中突然一片空白，他甚至不知道自己是多久沒有跟這個人這麼親密了，但是他們明明在一起的時間很長，他甚至都快忘了他有多沉浸在蘇洛的深吻當中。「唔，嗯。」

用自己的跨下與膝蓋抵住身上人的體重，雙手便分別的抓起想自行支撐重心的雙腿，那因為重心移動就牢牢地抓住自己的人依然是緊繃在自己懷裡，雙手拋了一下捧住那貼在自己腰側的長腿，他吻得更深，也帶著腿夾住自己的腰際。

「唔，唔嗯。」皺緊了眉頭他的雙眼反射性的就閉緊，唇舌傳來的曖昧聲響就像蘇洛渴求自己一樣如此大膽如此狂熱，更讓他不自覺得忘了抵抗，所有觸摸都如此輕易的撩撥自己的情慾，那種身心的契合讓他莫名害怕。

輕易的搬動懷中人的重心，他覺得他們不僅是愈來愈有默契，他自己也是愈來愈熟練，吸吮柔軟的嘴唇舌頭攪動了僵硬的舌馥，他的雙手滑上了身前人的腰際，開了西裝的外套也開了馬甲的扣子，滑過槍帶雙手往上就看伊利亞扭開了臉倒抽一口氣。

「啊，你在摸哪裡。」忍不住的夾緊了自己的雙手，可那只隔著襯衫緊貼在自己胸前的雙手撥弄了胸前敏感的兩點，嘴裡滿是分不清是誰的唾液就看那舌尖還纏著銀絲又吻了上來。「蘇洛，唔。」

指腹輕輕撥弄著愈來愈突在襯衫的痕跡，他吸吮住自己嘴裡的舌頭，他的手掌更是往姣好的腹部來回撫摸著，他感受到自己褲檔的緊繃，那不斷想往後退的身體更是讓他跟著往前的抽了一隻手拖住了他的臀部，就看那嚇了一跳的人掙脫了自己的嘴。

「啊，你的手在幹嘛。」抽了一隻手抓住那在自己貼身的西裝褲上就露骨的在自己臀痕中撫摸的手指，他被吻得有點喘，而緊張的情緒更讓他覺得心跳很快，他突然意識到蘇洛是真等不到任務結束了嗎，他們又不是一個月只來一次。「現在還在執勤中，連任務都還沒……」

「離它上台還有一段時間，要讓布魯斯韋恩得標也還要一段時間。」嗅著心上人身上的味道他重重的在臉上記下一吻，他真的覺得就算給他六個五分鐘就夠了，他的呼吸更因為他想要懷中人而更粗重，結果伊利亞突然清醒般的驚叫出來。

「你不是說布魯斯韋恩還有其他攝影機嗎，放我下來。」

「你以為一個有錢有閒的老闆整天就看著男人上廁所的影片還照三餐放嗎，他哪那麼無聊。」為了不讓伊利亞的雙腳碰地，他幾乎雙手托住的不斷扭動的屁股打算往廁所裡側走去，就看伊利亞突然不掙扎的停下了動作他抬頭一看那整個紅透的臉。

這說服自己的說詞，是真的想在這男廁跟自己來一下嗎，他怎麼想都莫名的覺得難以置信，自己的情人可以講出這麼沒節操的邀約，他難為情的認真思索如果任務結束的哪天那個對自己調情的男人看到或聽到會怎麼樣，不行。「你瘋了嗎，這裡是男廁耶。」

「不然我們進去啊。」

「你，蘇洛。」豪不猶豫的就將自己抱進裡側將自己的背抵上磁磚，將自己的雙腿拎上了肩上那將自己放在馬桶蓋上壓上來的瞬間，讓他幾乎無法拒絕這個人的求歡。「有兩個人出去不是很奇怪嗎。」

「不然我先出去啊。」這明明就也期待與自己發生關係的人老是喜歡踩煞車，不然他早就拳頭問候自己了，他把腳踢直把門帶上，真心覺得這熱感應就會自動啟動門鎖的設計真貼心。

「如果有人剛好進來怎麼辦，啊。」

「誰那麼會選。」將伊利亞的下半身托高它整張臉就往臀部湊了上去，他一手解開自己的褲頭另一手更解開那從不是自己解開的褲頭，那被自己半推半就的人一臉難為情的突然用手臂摀住自己的臉不敢直視。

「為什麼有鏡子────」

「蛤。」他艱難的側過臉眼角看到整面門的鏡子，意外的發現這億萬富翁的癖好真的很奇怪啊，他看著鏡子映出的伊利亞簡直不忍直視彼此煽情的動作，他回頭放下修長的雙腿抓開那遮住臉的手臂就是親了上去。

安撫似的親吻讓他閉上了長長的睫毛，那用自己的鼻子輕輕蹭著自己的臉還帶著深情的藍眼睛盯著自己，那笑的一臉溫柔的人吻上了自己就像是為了要擋住自己的視線一樣，一手將自己的褲子脫到臀下，突然轟的一聲讓彼此瞬間都瞪大了眼。

愣了不到一秒，爆裂聲讓兩人雙雙起身穿好自己的褲子整好自己的儀容就衝了出去，當然，剛才說不要一前一後出廁所，他們甚麼都忘了，更根本沒去在乎廁所到底有多人看著他們衝出去。

當然，在他們進裡側後根本不知道有多少人進來廁所。

也不知道有人聽得一清二楚。

TBC


	5. 5

「快趴下────」

磅────

一手抱住這一大喊就準備往危險衝過去的男人，斗篷一拉將懷中人壓倒在地，他擋下了爆裂物的碎片，看著那因為近距離劇烈的衝擊而暫時耳鳴的男人摀著耳朵瞪著自己，他洋溢著屬於超人的陽光微笑。「韋恩先生，您還好嗎。」

「你甚麼時跑過來的克拉克。」看著唇語這換上超人裝裝模作樣的還上演了英雄救美的橋段，他明明記得記者的席位被自己安排在最後面，應該說他根本沒有給這個男人席位，這人是從大廳的哪個角落跑出來的。

「你的保全部門是被滲透了嗎，這麼大的火力也帶的進來。」這完全一直想把自己排除在外的口氣讓他覺得很奇怪，就連不久前自己跟他說樓上的搶畫事件也好像刻意在隱瞞自己甚麼一樣，而剛剛這個男人還想上前不要命的攔截爆裂物。

「閉嘴，快從我身上下來，我要去拿制服。」可惡他剛剛丟過去的繼電器為什麼沒反應，耳邊傳來的各種尖叫聲與喧嘩聲開始傳回自己的耳朵裡，他用手肘想撞開這還壓在自己身上的超級先生，卻發現自己突然騰空了起來。

「我帶你去。」

「剛才說好你負責群眾我負責畫的，你。」這強行將自己橫抱離開的男人幾乎沒有聽自己把話說完就直飛他的辦公室，就算他們都發現沒有第二波攻擊大廳的劫匪，身為一個萬人迷的超級英雄不是應該先疏散人群嗎。

當他看著自己的戰衣從玻璃櫃中緩緩升起，自己準備開始脫的時候才發現那位超級先生還在自己後面看著自己脫衣服，他一臉莫名其妙的扯下自己的領帶與襯衫朝著那個目不轉睛的人大吼。「還不快去你在這幹嘛────」

「我只是想看你穿制服的樣子很迷……」

「少廢話，你是超人，快去────」脫下自己的褲子就是往高大的男人身上丟，更意味著要這個男人趕快去拯救他所愛的人類，他剛剛斷訊一陣子的耳機傳回了斷斷續續的雜訊實在讓他不是很舒服，就看那笑得一臉優雅的男人迅速了離開。

這該死的兩個特務在廁所到底那群烏合之眾是誰先拿到畫了。

「谷崎先生，谷崎先生，你還在展示廳嗎。」

&

砰砰砰────

「可惡，怎麼會有這麼多人。」整個展示廳陷入了一陣混戰，他光是看著打鬥之中還有保全他就一臉莫名其妙，到處都是拿著槍地上還灑著血的傭兵，他踹開準備衝過來的男人，就看身後比自己還跑慢的蘇洛也大叫出聲。

「操，在畫前開槍這群人到底有沒有常識啊────」

「蛤。」才準備掏槍他就上前用手肘往撲過來的男人的額頭撞去，他回頭不懂蘇洛倒底在喊甚麼，轉回視線手一伸直就先斃了高頭馬大還背著長槍亂掃的男人，他還在搜尋著誰手上有搬著畫在跑的。「你知道畫在哪嗎，你先去看畫吧。」

「不準殺人。」

看著蘇洛俐落地跑開，他突然一回神自己的槍口被按下瞬間被奪走，低沉的聲音帶著令人毛骨悚然的回音出現在自己耳邊，他完全沒有感覺到有任何人的靠近，就看到一個身穿黑衣的男人他抬手就要開另一支槍。

閃過子彈的軌道立刻用手肘撞開身前持槍的手腕，他用手脛擋住那膝擊上來的踢同時看著槍脫開手，眼角突然發現有人上前拿著刀就要刺了上來，他往另外一邊傾斜腳就踢了出去，他才發現身前金髮的男人與自己的動作一致，在那個人未倒地的瞬間，他們依然各自又面對不同衝上來的人。

「該死的你是誰啊────」氣急敗壞的怒吼，他沒有去撿起脫手的短槍反而是更生氣的徒手打斷衝上來的人的其中一個關節，眼角更是忍不住注意那一下消失又一下出現的怪衣男子，那是面具嗎？

持槍的被男人給撂倒，而自己更制伏沒有武器的人，他和那個沒有露出臉還一身穿著緊身衣金腰帶還有斗篷的男人有默契式的將一群傭兵弄暈，在他們幾乎要淨空還會走還會跑的劫匪，他就看著蘇洛抱著畫狼狽地跑了過來。

「咦，那是……」看著傳說中的超級英雄出現在此地，他幾乎愣住了一下，卻突然看自己的搭檔一臉火大的衝了上去，他莫名其妙地喊了出來。「你不知道他是誰嗎伊利亞────」

「難道還會是跟我們一夥的嗎，不也是來搶畫的嗎────」立刻上前就是一踢，就看那即時轉過身的黑衣男人雙手接住了自己的腳，面對於自己的控訴甚麼話都沒有回一句，那要將自己拋開的力量讓他更是順勢的把膝蓋往下巴撞過去。

「基本上只是阻止犯罪，喂喂，伊利亞────」

雙手的力量被借力使力的重踩他趕緊退了幾步躲過往下巴撞過來的膝蓋，他擋住那又要肘擊過來的手臂，邊退邊用手擋開撞上來的膝蓋，心裡正那悶著他是要跟這個人徒手來，還是要用他所會的任何詐術。

「只擋不打，你看不起我嗎。」他們已經過了不知道幾招，但這個男人始終沒有還擊過，但是一想到他被空手奪槍就是滿腹的不爽，那善用巧力與忍術的模式完全和自己的格鬥技巧不一樣，他想起來這個男人是誰了，高潭士的黑暗騎士嗎。

擋開往自己臉上來的拳頭，他右手也回擊往比自己還高的男人臉上出拳，那瞬間不再往前的攻勢因為自己的回擊而停了下來，那用手脛擋下拳頭的男人朝自己露出了冷笑，他心裡不禁想把自己原先更動的計畫又給改了。

不談也罷。

收回了手抬起腳他就是往前方身穿西裝的男人踢過去，另一手又是往那被自己逼退的男人揮拳，就看他擋開自己的手拳頭穿過中線往自己的下巴打了過來讓他晃了一下往後退。

「你中線太開了，蝙蝠俠。」他看著那抹去嘴角血跡的男人朝自己勾了嘴角，立刻重擺架式又是往自己的臉上出拳，在他擋開的瞬間突然整個人切離中線往側邊出拳，讓他趕緊切換了角度退了一步，可自己的側腹還是中了一拳。「唔。」

「中線最快，可沒人說只有中線打的到人。」看著那皺了一下眉頭立刻往自己胸前撞上來的男人一腳伸到自己腳後要勾倒自己，他順勢的迅速用手撐地掃倒了那原本要將自己摔在地上的男人。

抓著對方自己卻重心不穩的跟著倒地，他拎著對方的斗篷要起身揪住對方卻突然被搶先一步的拎住領子往地上壓制，近距離的看著那雙面具下的眼睛，還有那個唇形，他突然覺得這個逼近的感覺似曾相似，立刻用自己柔韌的柔軟度踢開身上的男人。

被踢中腹部他立刻讓自己翻滾了出去正當他要從跪姿衝出去，更看著伊利亞科里亞金翻身彈了起來要往自己踢了過來，就突然一個紅影擋在自己身前，讓他莫名其妙地吼了出來，卻發現被抓住腳的那個人也與自己異口同聲地喊了出來。

「是誰準你插手的────────」

「終於有人阻止他們了。」一旁默不作聲的人終於謝天謝地的感謝有超人相助，讓這明明不用發生的鬥毆給停止了下來，雖然犯罪事件引起了英雄關注，但他相信既然他們會知道他們是政府組織，應該有必要好好談過。

「你。」抽回自己的腳他立刻蹲下隨地撿起腳邊的手槍就往眼前擋路的人開槍，連開了幾槍就看眼前的緊身衣組毫無所傷，立刻又把手槍給丟了拿了一把打槍往前掃射。

「伊利亞，你現在是在試要多少火力才能把超人打穿嗎───」才說在藝術品前開槍的人沒常識，他看著自己的情人對著超人盡情的開槍，讓他無奈的嘆了一口氣朝三個人走過去喊著。

看著眼前子彈打不穿的人，他雙眼瞪大一臉不敢置信的怒火中燒，那還笑得一臉無奈的男人自然而然的還替後面的搭檔擋子彈，他要不是沒看到蝙蝠俠的臉，不然如果是自己肯定嘔死了吧。「這傢伙真的是外星人嗎。」

「還不夠明顯嗎。」看著搭檔終於把槍給丟了，卻沒想到他立刻又要抽出自己的戰術刀要往身前的人丟，讓他一手扶著畫一手趕緊抓住他的手。「你可以冷靜嗎，伊利亞，他們是超人跟蝙蝠俠耶。」

「就算是英雄組織又怎麼了。」抽開自己的手他莫名的覺得這個超人比後面那個更令人討厭，那甚麼與生俱來的力量與速度，所有的不可思議聚集在一個人的身上，這世界還需要信仰嗎。

「你們為什麼要偷這幅畫。」

「難道還要跟你報告嗎。」喔天啊，那好聽的聲音也太可怕了吧，他聽了就是滿腔的不爽，他看著那濃眉大眼英挺的五官，深邃的藍眼睛還一臉無害的直盯著你，他為什麼就是心裡會火大，他的口氣充滿了不滿與不屑的嗆了回去，就看蘇洛把自己拉個過去。

「伊利亞。」這人是聽不出來對方的意思是，如果他們不交代清楚理由他們休想把畫給帶走嗎，而且還可以順帶直接把他們拎進了警局報案，社交這種事情，還是交給自己來好了。「其實，我們也不知道這畫的秘密，U.N.C.L.E.拿破崙蘇洛。」

輕輕地握住表示示好的握手，他沒有查覺到蘇洛微微的挑了眉，他看著那惡狠狠地瞪著自己的金髮男人始終沒有要伸出手的意思，就看身後的人把自己的手給暗了下來。

「你竊盜藝術品這麼久，難道你不知道這幅畫是二戰時期留下來的機密嗎。」看著那與自己差不多高的男人一臉優雅的聽著自己所說就笑了出來，身為一個大膽的小偷這個人可從不掩飾自己英俊的臉蛋。

「不是我不知道，而是我剛剛看了這幅畫之後，並不覺得她的歷史有如此悠久，而如果這畫有修復過，就不見得代表這是我們要的那幅。」他沒有正面回答了問題，反倒是提出了自己的疑問，而既然這涉及國家的安全，他不覺得蝙蝠俠聽不懂自己的問題。

「甚麼叫不是我們要的。」忍著甚麼都不說，卻發現蘇洛說了他更聽不懂的話了，他們雖然根本不知道這畫藏了甚麼秘密，可就算他們現在在這裡爭辯，他們就能知道為何有那麼多人想來搶這幅畫嗎。

「蘇洛先生，你是懷疑韋恩先生把真跡藏起來了嗎。」他知道布魯斯這陣子一直在籌備畫展，但如果是二戰時期遺留下來的軍事機密那為什麼他都沒有聽他跟自己提起過，難道他有甚麼事是要瞞著自己不能讓自己知道的嗎。

「那幅畫的顏料成分是一個密碼組合。」

突然一個充斥著日文腔的英文切入了他們之間的話題，他們看著一個文弱氣息，臉蛋清秀身穿著西裝從蘇洛剛剛過來的方向走了過來，白皙的皮膚更有些看不出他是否是純正的日本人，就看他推著眼鏡優雅的繼續說著。

「每幅畫都可以做化學分析，但只要沒有帶著畫親自去驗，你怎麼知道分析出來的是你的畫，所以要搶的才是一幅畫，我是谷崎英生，是胡桃之中畫廊的二代老闆。」

「既然你是知情者，難道你……」

「是韋恩先生委託我過來的，要我親自鑑定這幅畫是否會危害世界的安全。」站在四個人面前，他穩穩妥妥的交辦了韋恩先生託付給自己的使命，就是主導這幅畫最終的去向。

「如果她真的藏著危害世界安全的密碼，為什麼不把她燒了。」又是一個蠱惑人心搶著世界強權的其中一把鑰匙，他聽了就一臉厭煩，他與蘇洛的確替組織回收了不少威脅著各國的武器，但是他不是不相信組織，而是他厭倦了這醜陋的人心。

「燒了。」他看著伊利亞不吝嗇地露出鄙棄的神情，他知道他的情人渾然不在乎這是美術界的寶藏、更是好幾把鈔票、更是可以當核武賣錢的東西，但好歹不要燒藝術品吧。

「燒了會有痕跡，洗了吧。」久久不說話的黑騎士說出了與伊利亞一樣的論調，但是他知道還有更好的辦法，但想必他們不用談到那一步了，就看谷崎先生笑出了一抹遺憾的笑容。

「你知道洗掉一幅畫代表消除掉一個人類遺留下來的財產嗎。」對於真跡可以毫不猶豫的直述燒了、洗了，這些人果然是與自己活在不同的世界啊，即便是危害著世界的美物，他也有不同方式存活的生機。

「要燒要洗你們可以處理吧，還是我們轉個身，你們就一個高價賣出給恐怖份子。」似乎覺得今天有點像鬧劇的疲憊感，伊利亞一臉不耐煩的樣子甚至還邊說著就直瞪著一身緊身黑衣的蝙蝠俠，就像是即使是揚言保護人類維護世界和平的超級英雄，他也不會輕易相信的模樣。

「伊利亞，你真的不完成任務嗎。」

「就說我們沒找到那幅畫吧。」打算把畫交給那個與自己提出一樣的想法的男人，他沒有看到面具上的那張臉因為聽到自己所說而會心的勾起了嘴角，他不將畫交給日本人，是因為他不相信跟畫商有關係的人，他不交給超人，是因為他看起來就不是處理這種事情的人。「U.N.C.L.E.伊利亞科里亞金。」

看著那朝自己伸出手的男人，他毫不掩飾的勾起了自己的嘴角，一手扶著畫他一手握上了那與他所想如一轍的男人，他覺得這個男人很有趣，也確實他與自己有著很多共通點，在他突然發現不知道是手滑的要扶住畫時自己的手突然被往前拉。

「等等，伊利亞，你在幹嘛。」趕緊上前與超人扶住要倒得畫，他以為伊利亞居然對蝙蝠俠有好感的要來個友好的擁抱，就看兩個人都猙獰著臉的快打了起來，更看著超級先生在自己旁邊不知所措。

「你這怪力男，放開我，S你發著呆幹嘛，快把他弄走啊。」可惡他上當了，這個男人居然巴著自己臉上的面具不放，他幾乎無法維持著低沉的嗓音，他從來不知道在這麼近的距離要保護自己臉上的面具是有多麼的困難，比扳倒一個巨漢都還來的難多了。

「把面罩給我拿下來。」咬牙切齒的一手抓著男人的下巴一手卻連臉都靠近不了，心裡不禁咒罵著敢說自己是怪力，你旁邊那個男人才叫怪力吧，而且他一直覺得蝙蝠俠站在旁邊不怎麼說話很奇怪，好像這一切都是他計畫好的一樣。

「放手。」他幾乎用著眼神死瞪著自己的搭檔為什麼都不過來幫忙，卻完全不知道他們的言行舉止就像個自家兄弟鬩牆的打鬧模樣，難道這個人不該來幫自己的真實身分顧一下安危嗎，殊不知超人跟伊利亞的想法有一樣的疑惑。

「伊利亞，不是都談好了要怎麼做了嗎。」

「不行，我一定要知道他是誰。」不管蘇洛在旁邊任何的勸阻，更不管蘇洛向一旁的谷崎先生表示無奈，他更不想知道蘇洛向一旁的超人表示不好意思，更是勒緊自己懷中的男人伸手抓上了面罩。

「放開我，你要把我的面罩給……」他幾乎快抓不住自己臉上的面罩，但是他牢牢的抓著伊利亞的手腕，他心想自己要是抓牢面罩把這個人的手扒開他還有一絲機會，但要是他們就這樣弄毀了面罩他連戴都戴不回去，卻沒想到這男人一把怪力就把自己面罩給弄裂。

「布魯斯韋恩────」

TBC


	6. 6

「這下你滿意了吧，伊利亞科里亞金。」看著那盯著自己半張臉就大叫的男人楞著好一陣子的藍眼睛，好像心裡有無數個想法閃過似的在思考著甚麼，他掙脫了他的箝制動手拿回了自己的半個面罩。

「跟我來吧，各位紳士們。」單手拎起畫他還記得不要讓畫面向外讓不想給看仔細的人看到，自顧自地往前走，他回頭發現沒有人要移步的意思，露出半邊英俊的臉龐，他戲謔地用布魯斯韋恩的語調又說了一次眼睛掃過所有人。

「紳士們，怕布魯斯韋恩招待不週嗎。」

蘇洛看著還在錯愕中的伊利亞挑高了眉勾起了嘴角一臉迫於無奈卻如此從容，更是跨了腳下一個屍體就跟了上去，尾隨在後的是一臉尷尬的谷崎，再來才是發現自己還有被邀請的超人，伊利亞的腦中還充斥著各種疑問。

所以布魯斯韋恩知道自己是伊利亞科里亞金。

他又知道自己多少了。

一進到展示廳的會議室，蘇洛還若有所思地瞄過他差點死在那邊的工具室，他環伺著室內奢華的裝潢，除了長桌與椅子甚麼也沒有，看著桌上原有的咖啡他在猜應該原本就是谷崎先生休息的地方，他不客氣地坐下翹起了二郎腿笑問。

「既然是你原本就要這幅畫，你為什麼還要洗掉它。」如果說一個身兼世界和平與慈善捐贈的男人來說，他一直覺得布魯斯韋恩要這幅畫的動機很奇怪，這不應該是蝙蝠俠的處理方式，難道他要的不是這幅畫。「難道你要買來洗掉。」

「這幅畫不能流落於外，也不能用買的。」他知道拿破崙蘇洛有著細微的洞察力，他似乎沒有完全相信自己的說詞，更讓他思考著要怎麼說能讓他明白卻讓其他人不用明白的回答，就看其他跟自己一樣站著的三個人當中有人說話了。

「你為了要提高他的價值還放消息說……」他知道這場畫展所有資金都是韋恩企業處理，當然這次的競標晚會本來就是為了捐贈計畫，不管布魯斯韋恩在畫展上標下了多少名畫，那些原本就已經是韋恩企業名下的財產。

「難道為了毀掉這幅畫你也要利用重金給買下來嗎，蝙蝠俠可以做到的事為什麼還要布魯斯韋恩來。」打斷蘇洛說的話，他愈來愈不能理解為什麼這個人要如此多此一舉，說穿了他就是不懂這根本可以是一個不存在的任務，在神不知鬼不覺之下就可以讓這幅畫消失。

「就說不是用買的，錢是為了給需要幫助的人，韋恩基金會介入就是為了讓錢都捐贈出去。」這一開口說話就直衝衝的讓他百般無奈，難道他要怎麼運作一個投資計畫還要讓這個甚麼都不懂的特務來教嗎，喔當然說好聽是捐贈，但它固然是一項投資。

「你說這樣跟洗錢有甚麼差別，不都是你的錢嗎。」

「那名義上不同，韋恩基金會不是我一個人的錢，而且畫商也不知道這幅畫藏著這樣的危機，不然這幅畫我還會讓它刊登出來嗎。」喔天啊這個人是真的知道商場是怎麼運作的嗎，還是根本不相信他是甚麼樣的一個人，是靠黑錢養大的孤兒嗎。

「等等，你們確定你們在說同件事嗎。」看著這兩人突然像爭執起來的樣子，好像在比誰比較耿直似的，他看著旁邊的超級先生跟谷崎先生一句話都沒有插嘴的餘地，為什麼他覺得伊利亞愈扯愈遠了。

「所以你是故意要進這幅畫，你事先知道這幅畫……」

「我事先不知道這幅畫是密碼，因為我要的是底……」突然發現自己說錯話的安靜了下來，他皺深了眉撇開臉不知道把畫往哪裡擱，更是覺得為什麼這個人講話追根究底像甚麼都不懂一樣要自己解釋，一定要把話說清楚才行嗎。

「蛤。」看著那突然不說話的黑騎士，伊利亞表示不滿的看向自己的搭檔，他突然愈來愈覺得完全聽不懂他們到底在說甚麼了，就看蘇洛好像聽到甚麼關鍵字一樣的張大了眼。

「底畫。」

「咦，B，這幅畫真的有底畫，一幅太陽，大衛，霍克尼。」一聽到蘇洛所說他看著那木框對人畫面朝著蝙蝠俠的畫，眼睛掃了一下，他的確看到兩層畫布，而且下層的畫布才是跟木框是一體的。

「嘖。」無奈的怒嘆了一口氣他把畫面朝上放在長桌上整個坐上了椅子不想說話，雙手摀上額頭，他最不想發生的事情還是發生了，他為什麼自己要說溜嘴呢，如果不說的話那個人根本不會去看啊。

「方便的紅外線，大衛霍克尼，午夜的太陽嗎，失蹤了的那幅畫，底畫是真跡嗎。」看著超人用眼睛就可以辨識畫，對面的黑棋士就像洩了氣似的把畫攤在桌上坐了下來，似乎另有甚麼隱情才會讓他說出洗畫這種辦法。「所以你要的其實是底畫。」

「是真跡。」看著雇主一臉無奈的模樣，他笑嘆了一口氣知道他的計畫失敗了，谷崎走了過去將畫框立了起來面對對面的三個人。「蓋上它的這幅構成第八號才是贗品，韋恩先生與我聯繫是為了確認底畫是否是真跡，卻意外的發現構成第八號是一組軍事密碼，並且要我親自過來。」

「所以我們在搶的是贗品。」伊利亞錯愕地看著在場當中美術界的專業人士，他花了一段時間釐清一下，底畫是真跡所以不同作者不可能上面那畫會是真跡，所以這個人被知會這幅畫可能是贗品的時候要找專家辨識嗎。

「你怎麼知道這是贗品。」蘇洛挑眉的看著他覺得最不可信任的男人，一個普通的男人，一個最有辦法使用專業知識欺騙人的畫商，如果蝙蝠俠徹底查過了這幅畫的由來，照理說需要鑑定畫這種事情，用不著從東半球請個人過來吧。

「因為這幅畫是我複製的，這幅畫也是由我的畫廊賣出的，韋恩先生查到我們畫廊來。」將畫轉回了背面，他從不這麼輕易的就坦然說出自己所做的違法事情，當然當初賣這幅真跡給自己的人只要他蓋掉這幅畫作為酬勞，但那個人在一兩年前又突然高價求畫給買了回去。

「你可以核對上面的鋼印，以及我的簽名，更可以查我的資料，我沒有說謊。」

「就算你能證明你就是谷崎，又能怎麼證明這畫是贗品。」贗品有的已經被當作真跡給展示了不知多少回，甚至也有用化學分析辨識不出的贗品，如果這幅畫真的被當真跡展示過，為什麼所有的目標不是真跡而會是贗品。

如果不像真跡的贗品，為什麼會不被發現。

「你們要的就是贗品的成分與顏料，就我所知，當初託我畫的那個人已經被人給暗殺了，所以你們所有人除了我之外，要是沒有鑑定這畫，沒有人能知道它是一個解密的密碼，而畫，既然是由我鑑定而出，自然就沒有人會懷疑過它是贗品。」

看著這懂畫的男人敏銳的一直問相關的問題，他不禁懷疑著這兩人之中偷竊藝術品的慣犯應該是這個男人了吧，他幾乎要把自己的道德節操都給踩在地上了，在胡桃之中總是有很多不能說的事啊。

「如果你說的話是真的，為什麼我們的目標不是你還是那幅畫。」說的他的頭很亂，他也聽得愈來愈不耐煩，如果眼前的人真的有那麼神奇，為什麼不把他綁回去就好了，拉出一個椅子他決定在搭檔的旁邊坐下。

「因為我還可以再畫一幅出來，而你們根本不知道那一幅才是你們要的，但是殺了我，要是你們的密碼真的解誤了，也沒人可以解開這幅畫的秘密，而且，大費周章殺了我還要浪費國家資源。」

「所以這次的展場中，這幅畫是贗品，所有人卻都當它是真跡。」看著這笑得如此自信的笑容，彷彿他的專業不是藝術界的美，而是一些旁門左道遊走法律的畫家，可以利用專業玩弄人心卻只是一個小畫廊的二代。

「你覺得總部知道這是贗品嗎。」他看向蘇洛一臉認同了眼前的人所說，的確不是每個特務都有受過美術的專業訓練，也不是每個特務在執行任務時會像他們一樣擅自決定不管是否受罰。

「有畫廊鋼印、又有鑑定書、也有畫師的親筆簽名，若沒有人特別去做詳細的化學分析，應該不會有人知道那是贗品。」依他行竊多年幹這行也很多年的經驗，他知道幾乎全世界都被騙得很高興，只不過到底有多少人知道那幅畫底下還有一幅真跡，他就不知道了。

「既然知道這是個可以危害全球安危的密碼，為什麼不弄假成真掩蓋它呢。」說了進會議室裏頭的第一句話，他覺得論誰都可以用紅外線掃瞄知道這幅畫是有兩層畫布，他卻發現在對面的黑騎士突然又重嘆了一口氣好像表示自己說錯話了一樣。

「我可以畫一幅真的給你，就連顏料與畫布的年份我都可以讓他以真跡讓你們帶回去交差，但是這個密碼卻會永遠消失。」他主動對兩位特務說出了雇主當初委託要與他們所談的事情，並回答了超級先生的提議似乎忘了一件重要的事。

「因為依照委託人的要求，我會把畫給洗掉」

當然這幅畫的真跡沒有人知道還在他的儲藏室裡。

「委託人，B，你委託他把畫洗掉嗎。」

「構成的八號象徵著平衡，『圓是許多對立的融合，它集合向心與離心於一形，並使之平衡。』在動感與沉著、進取與平靜之間反覆的用幾何的圖形形成震盪的場面，如果要說布魯斯韋恩喜歡這幅畫，我不覺得奇怪。」

在釐清所有事情之後，他分析了一下黑騎士不再說話就此打住的原因，那看著那幅價值好幾百萬美金的贗品，敘述著他對這幅畫的了解，並閉上眼睛開始想像自己記憶中的那幅底畫是甚麼樣子，他覺得那幅畫比任何人都還適合在場的其中一個人。

「但是大衛霍克尼的午夜的太陽，有著印象派式的浪漫以及孟克式的憂愁，如果說這是蝙蝠俠喜歡的作品，我倒覺得你應該會喜歡的是黑夜與月亮，更不可能把它掛在蝙蝠洞裡照耀你我，所以你是要將畫送人嗎，送給相較之下既是永晝又是太陽的超人。」

「B他說的是真的嗎。」

「所以，我讓你們帶回真的複製畫回去，這幅還是歸我。」瞪著那多嘴的蘇洛一眼，他不想理跑到自己身邊來的超級先生，對於自己想騙過這個必須曬日光浴的男人感到無奈，他站起身覺得這個會議可以告一段落了。

「成交，反正伊利亞你也不希望誰都能得到這個密碼吧。」跟著人站起身，他覺得不塊是蝙蝠俠也是布魯斯韋恩兩全其美的決定，他看著那心地善良也是與世界和平走在同一條路上的搭檔。

「十日內來取貨，韋恩先生，款項是由您付嗎。」

「對。」看著谷崎先生拿起了畫要往會議室的另外一個密門走過去，他對他點了頭表示了自己的信任與託付，完全無視身旁高大的緊身衣男人自從知道那幅畫是歸他之後就一直在旁邊碎碎念。

「B這畫很貴嗎。」

「還有提醒你們，你們偷的那幅畫是贗品。」他走到電梯旁發現那兩個特務似乎是沒有要跟上來的意思，他突然想到一件事情，現在說來也覺得很奇怪，就看谷崎先生做了生物辨識之後也停下了腳步看向了他們。

「蛤，你甚麼時候偷畫了。」錯愕地看著身旁的搭檔，這人還真的手腳有夠不乾淨啊，居然還真的偷畫了，可是這人怎麼沒有被保全攔下來啊，伊利亞一臉不可置信就看蘇洛神態自若的優雅笑著。

「我知道。」

「你知道。」他疑問的反問，雖然他覺得蘇洛對剛剛這幅畫第一眼的剖析有相當令人佩服的直覺與判斷力，但是如果這個人真的知道它是贗品，又為什麼要呢，難道拿破崙蘇洛還有變賣贗品的興趣嗎。

「因為那幅畫的女人太有現代感了，18世紀初的女性應該更穩重，有富足且豐滿的感覺，而不是獨立、深刻的強烈印象。」蘇洛戲劇性地皺了眉頭又縮了一下自己嘴邊的頰肉，他沒有想要說出真心話的意思，也不想說他其實認識畫這幅贗品的畫家，但是他可以說出自己的一番見解。

「而且畫，會因為貪心的人而起變化，只要遇上人的慾望，就會讓價值多了好幾個零，就算作者本身不這麼希望也是同樣的結果。」

看著那說出自己曾經說過的肺腑之言，他勾起了嘴角往布魯斯韋恩提供專屬於自己的工作室走了進去，即使是不同世界的人，也會有相同的見解與看法啊，就連看畫的直覺也是這麼的準確。

「你偷贗品回去幹嘛。」

「哼，真不塊是小偷，你們這幾天就在韋恩大樓等待吧，頂樓的房間給你們使用。」他看著谷崎先生會心了一笑，他自己也勾起了嘴角信任了這位小偷，他晃了頭表示要兩位布魯斯韋恩的客人跟上自己，他按了一下專屬電梯。

「對了，順便暫時幫我恢復一下通訊吧。」

「果然這些雜訊干擾是你用的。」與搭檔跟上超級英雄的身後，看著蘇洛理所當然地跟黑騎士要求，他直瞪著那回頭笑得一臉得意的男人，還突然笑出了讓他討厭的花花公子哥的笑容，說著令人非常不爽的說詞，讓他差點忘了他就是大廳那個調戲過他的男人。

「軍方還用這麼破爛的通訊系統，你們該讓裝備升級了吧，沒錢嗎，需不需要韋恩企業贊助。」

「你。」

「伊利亞你別生氣，是說，他不是剛剛那個星球日報的記者嗎。」拉住那握緊的拳頭，他突然想到他去找伊利亞的時候，還看到克拉克肯特先生還去找布魯斯韋恩報告了一下呢，他問著黑騎士卻看超人一臉錯愕不知所措了起來。

「欸欸欸欸。」

「你不要以為你眼鏡沒戴我就認不出來你穿著緊身衣。」看著那頭上的小捲毛還有美麗的藍眼睛，蘇洛想著要是一個不起眼的小記者若是能摘下眼鏡穿著合身的衣服，想必給人的第一印象會有更好的評價。

「哼，有機會，歡迎你們到技擊室來玩，走吧，我帶你們上樓。」

&

「是說，為什麼布魯斯韋恩知道我們是……」通訊恢復通報完後，在這寬敞像個小公寓的地方，他和伊利亞終於有了兩個人的空間，掛好自己的西裝外套，他突然想到一個很奇怪的小細節。

「他說他可是擁有全球最廣的網絡，甚麼都查……」打斷蘇洛的話，他知道蝙蝠俠會怎麼回答，這個人分明都查過他們的底細，知道他們的真實身分，知道他們一個是美國間諜一個是俄國間諜，卻發現蘇洛打斷自己的話。

「不是，我是說，為什麼，他給我們不是兩間房間，而且床，只有一張大床。」

「咦。」在他自然而然地也掛了西裝外套之後，他突然想起某人在大廳調戲過自己的話，他又沒有主動要求要另外一間房間，更沒有主動要求說還缺一張床，他到底對布魯斯韋恩透漏了甚麼啊啊啊啊啊啊。

「咦咦咦咦咦咦咦咦。」

此時在室內之外的高處，吹著冰冷的夜風，又是一輪明亮的圓月照亮著不孤獨的超級英雄們，展示廳的屍體也處理得差不多了，警察也都來封鎖現場準備辦案了，而逃竄的布魯斯韋恩也應該現身去做筆錄了。

「我聽到他在大叫了，B。」

「呵，他真的反應很遲鈍，喂，你在幹嘛，放我下來。」他忍不住了笑了一聲，真的覺得伊利亞科里亞金是個有趣的人，在他決定準備結束了今天的情人夜，卻發現自己又在不知不覺之下被超人給抱離開了地面。

「你回答我，B，你是真的要偷偷把這名貴的畫送給我的嗎。」將臉埋在披風之上，他靠著黑騎士的肩膀，嗅著屬於情人的味道，他緊緊的抱著這屬於自己的情人，今年的情人節禮物是他把所有財產給當了都買不起的東西。

「我沒有偷偷，我光明正大的要送給你。」嘆了一口氣，他不僅計畫泡湯了，就連這種細膩的心情也要被冠上奢侈的行徑，今天說的也已經夠多了，他不想再解釋甚麼，當然也不會讓超人拒絕自己的禮物。

「但是你知道我一定不懂畫的對嗎，所以，蘇洛，說的那幅畫的含意，真的是如此嗎。」

「難道你不像太陽之子嗎，在這滿是黑暗的泥沼之地，唯由你將我帶回光明，唯有你可以成為我的光明面，不落的太陽，即是我嚮往的歸處，即便，是那麼的困難。」

看著抬起的臉他輕輕地用手指扣住那迷人的下巴，他覺得自己說出口的話就像布魯斯韋恩在調情一樣，卻是他曾經想要卸下的面具，可是他知道自己放不下這裡。

「不，一點都不困難，只要有我在。」看著那深情望著自己的情人，即是花花公司無花不惹的布魯斯韋恩，也是他最要好的夥伴高潭的沉默守護者蝙蝠俠，湊近了自己的臉，他看著自己所愛的人笑了出來並小聲的說著閉上了眼與自己兩唇相貼。

「呵，Kal，情人節快樂。」

FIN


	7. 情人節禮物___Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin

「可惡我要找出所有攝影機和麥克風。」有前車之鑑他第一間先搜的就是廁所和浴室，雖然他一踏進浴室他就後悔了，這浴室是那麼大要幹嘛啊，是有多少人要一起洗澡啊。「這是錢太多沒地方花嗎────」

「等等，蝙蝠俠有這種偷窺的嗜好嗎。」他看著伊利亞煩燥的反應他不禁挑眉忍不住的笑了出來，他跟上伊利亞的腳步來觀摩一下用錢蓋出來的浴室有多宏偉，嗯，乾溼分離，還有酒架，浴缸有兩種尺寸，難道一個是鴛鴦浴用的嗎。

「我管他是不是蝙蝠俠，布魯斯韋恩如果有這種嗜好呢。」看遍了鏡子後他用手指指著流理台，要站在門邊欣賞奢華裝潢的蘇洛進來檢查，就算是他看過的地方他都要他再看一次。

「你們到底聊了甚麼。」看著高大的身影一彎腰就性感的他出神，他走進來就跟在情人的身後，他伸手就握了上去靠上那人的背跟著他看同一個浴缸，完全沒有要看流理台的意思，就看那嚇了一跳的男人撞了自己的胸膛。

「你不要碰我───」他一臉神經質又惱羞成怒的吼著身後的男人，看著自己的情人被自己的反應給嚇了一跳，撇開臉立刻又跑去檢查另外一個浴缸，完全不想看蘇洛的神情當中還帶了一些竊喜。

「你到底，呵， 吃錯甚麼藥了。」他忍不住的笑了出來，臉上笑著幾層笑紋，他只差沒露出自己的虎牙，他真的覺得伊利亞有點過度反應，到底是為什麼，雖然他覺得在男廁的時候這個人就有點神經質。

「你不覺得從頭到尾我們都被布魯斯韋恩給耍了嗎。」看了整面瓷磚一無所獲他覺得自己愈來愈心浮氣躁了，他不想再查浴室，立刻又不管蘇洛真的認真看起了這間裡頭到底有甚麼地方可以裝剛說的那些東西，還有一個地方很重要。

「如果布魯斯韋恩就是蝙蝠俠，世界的安寧他也有一份責任。」看著伊利亞又氣沖沖地跑出浴室，他不懂這個人到底在懷疑超級英雄們甚麼了，雖然因為韋恩企業誤刊出了密碼的下落，但他知道布魯斯韋恩是真的想好好處理這件事情。

「誰在說蝙蝠俠了。」回頭一瞪，他真的覺得拿破崙蘇洛從頭到尾都不覺得布魯斯韋恩都是算計好的嗎，他不只事前分析好他們還在等他們來，還親自探測甚至還換了一個身分跟自己交手。

「布魯斯韋恩就是蝙蝠俠啊。」跟著伊利亞走出浴室，看著伊利亞立刻脫鞋跳上床開始檢查是不是會被動手腳，他都快被逗笑了，他不懂伊利亞到底在糾結甚麼，今天的事件與他們的理念，也沒有相違和之處啊。

「可惡我們的目標是布魯斯韋恩不是蝙蝠俠啊，你不要一直說蝙蝠俠。」掀開被子掀開枕頭就連牆上他也仔細看過，卻發現甚麼也沒看到，甚麼也沒找到，讓他愈來愈覺得自己是被偷窺的狀態。

「你到底是受到了甚麼刺激。」他真的覺得他很奇怪，站在床邊他看著伊利亞的身高幾乎可以佔據了這張大床，心裡正納悶著這張床是哪裡訂製的，他幾乎都可以拿韋恩大樓的裝潢當作參考了。

「我要離開這棟大樓。」找了浴室也找了床也看了角落他氣的跳下床，他絕對不要再被人給擺一道了，但腳才一碰地蘇洛就抓住自己的手臂，一臉無關緊要打趣地看著自己。  
「等等，現在去外面還要找飯店。」

「那你今晚都別碰我。」扯開自己的手，他突然覺得還要出去花時間又花錢，還要隨時回來監視韋恩大樓，這額外的任務花費難道就能報帳了嗎，算了，而且還要住上十天耶。  
「今天是情人節難道你……」

「不要再講情人節了，你講了好幾天就連布魯斯韋恩在說這件事我都沒去想到。」一想到情人節他就煩，讓他想到布魯斯韋恩一直在跟他說今天挑畫，一起，還是甚麼的，又想到在男廁蘇洛還跟自己，他實在是……

「你在害羞甚麼，他給你灌迷藥了。」他看著那講了第一句話後就不看著自己的人說完話還一臉沉思不知道在想甚麼，但那臉上罕見的紅暈讓他忍不住寵溺般的笑了出來，他抓著他的兩隻手臂說著悅耳的語調哄著自己的情人說出來。

「你不知道他……」

「他怎麼了。」看著那直視自己的藍眼睛充滿了各種難為情甚至是羞恥，但一開始的彆扭全都變成曖昧的訊息，這個人說了一半又突然說不出口了，他問了一句就看他猶豫不決。「你又不說給我聽，不然我開你視域網路的檔案。」

「不要，我要把檔案給刪了。」看著蘇洛抓起自己的手腕就要伸手去點配戴在自己手錶旁的觸控腕帶，他立刻把手抽了回來趕緊要把錄製下來的影片檔給刪除。

「嘖，你到底是。」他被搞的哭笑不得，伸手抓住他的手臂不讓他刪除就看伊利亞專心的看著自己鏡片上呈現出的畫面，他一抱將整個人壓倒在床用自己的緊貼去固定住身下的人。「你這樣，我要吃醋了喔。」

「吃甚麼醋，發瘋嗎。」當自己的雙手被固定在頭頂他才發現這惡劣的情人居然坐在自己身上，在自己眼前扯下領帶打開襯衫釦子讓他不想直視的扭開自己的臉大叫，並發現自己的下半身想掙脫卻惹來惡意的磨蹭。「給我下去──────」

「你的鏡片離線了嗎，我還沒呢。」

「你，蘇洛────」撇開自己的臉他閃過那吻上來的唇，那在自己臉上的重吻還帶著胸口上的撫摸，那來回在自己胸膛的觸碰幾乎讓他全身僵的扯開那箝制住自己的手，他抓住身前人比自己厚實的臂膀另一隻手卻被十指相扣的緊握。「唔。」

那依然又躲開自己雙唇讓他更是順勢的往耳後的皮膚吻了下去，一瞬間因為身下人的掙脫而改變了節奏，他急促且帶著力量的重撫伊利亞的側腹，更似揉非揉的按著自己掌中的胸膛，更是壓緊了想掙脫的手掌。

「放手，唔，放開。」那蹭在自己脖子上的氣息讓他全身都緊張了起來，身上的撫摸更是讓他整個呼吸都快接不上氣，手上傳來的體溫更讓他發現自己的身體開始因為蘇洛而升溫。「啊。」

咬住敏感的耳垂他的手指輕輕的撥過突在襯衫的硬點，那倒抽一口氣的聲音充滿著對情慾的抗拒，膝蓋分開了身下人的雙腿他幾乎感受到雙腿間的炙熱，輕輕擺動自己的腰他蹭了身下人的雙腿之間，就看身下人劇烈的想收回自己的雙腳而弓起。

「啊啊，你。」輕輕撥弄的觸感來回的在自己胸前不斷挑起自己敏感的神經，襯衫的布料更因為自己的抖動而更加摩擦到自己挺起的胸前，那蹭著自己的硬物更像是宣示著那人正享受著自己給予的刺激，滾燙的鼻息在耳邊催情的他耳根發麻。

「讓我吻你。」貼在心上人的耳邊低語，他的舌頭更是情不自禁地舔了進去，手掌更是來到腰際來回的撫摸，那顫抖了一下的心上人依然是欲拒還迎的想扭開自己的臉。

「不要。」扭開纏人的吻舌頭依然追了上來舔弄自己的耳骨，那善用指腹的指觸就像沒有隔著衣服一樣在撫摸自己，更讓他覺得自己全身不受控制的在發燙，更覺得自己也無法抗拒的硬了起來。

「我想吻你。」用膝蓋頂開夾緊自己的左腿，他的手由腰上滑到了大腿內側，他又再次的用酥麻的嗓音哄著自己的情人，手掌配合著手指來回的輕撫結實的大腿，但懷中的情人依然是無動於衷的咬緊了牙。

「不要。」夾緊了自己的脖子他覺得自己的耳朵都快被蘇洛弄成了敏感點，那種筋攣的麻癢由他的背部整個抽上了耳後，他覺得自己的耳根在發燙，覺得自己的臉又如火燒般令他止不住心中的羞澀，那用鼻子在蹭著自己的人還發出煽情的哼笑。

「嘴巴打開。」他追著那緊閉的雙眼，長長的眼睫因為自己的逼近更扇動的表示緊張，他用鼻子蹭了伊利亞的鼻子並輕輕的在眼睛上記下一吻要他把眼睛張開，哼著溫柔的嗓音，在明明可以強吻的角度他卻選擇等待。「看著我。」

在他以為自己的不從這個人就會直接來硬的，他遲疑了一下張開了自己濕熱的眼眶，這種煽情幾乎快令人窒息的氛圍讓他總是不知所措的只想抵抗，那雙深情的藍眼睛映襯著眼中只有自己，就看他張開嘴要湊了上來。

「嘴巴張開。」停住自己的逼近他又退了開來，看著那瞪大眼一臉難為情的人咬緊了自己的嘴唇，像是在逼自己強吻似的，但今天是情人節，情人的吻就非得這麼難得到嗎。

那又蹭了自己鼻子的溫柔讓他差一點又以為蘇洛要親吻自己，內心期待的糾結幾乎讓他自己羞的都快哭了出來，他看著那一臉耐心笑著的男人伸手抹開了自己的嘴唇又要湊了上來。  
看著那閉緊的雙眼又因為自己的停下而張了開來，他的指腹輕輕的撫摸著那顫抖的嘴唇，緊閉的甚至像要忍住哭聲一樣，美麗的藍眼睛中更是泛著水光的波動著自己的心情。「可以嗎，伊利亞。」

看著那疼惜自己的眼神，他覺得自己的連眼眶都在發燙，就算自己跟這個人已互相坦承，就算自己跟這個人已發生過關係，可每每要正視自己的心境都讓他這麼難以自視。「不要……問……唔。」

在這個人又磨盡了自己耐心的說出再次的不要，他湊上了唇在貼上之前聽到那轉折的單字，他勾起了嘴角在說完就沒有再緊閉的柔軟貼了上去，那迎接自己的唇舌滾燙的與自己吸吮著彼此的氣息，他的手輕輕的撩過了心上人的側臉更順勢的擦掉了眼角的淚珠。

隨著蘇洛的唇舌而仰著自己的後頸，眼淚更順著滑過自己的眼角，他覺得自己是如此想要這個人，讓他緊繃的思緒得到一絲的解脫，可臉上的手又不知不覺的回到自己的大腿，那按住自己跨下的手讓他瞬間驚醒。「不要，唔嗯，啊嗚。」

追吻著那撇開的唇舌，他的手更是往雙腿夾緊後的凹陷處按去，那因此而驚喊的嘴更是讓自己的舌頭深深的探進了那打開的喉嚨，讓他的手更急躁的揉著褲子的凹痕，手指更是想隔著兩層褲子伸進去幾分。

「哈啊，蘇洛。」腰桿彈了一下扭開了自己的嘴，上氣不接下氣的喘著嘴裡吞不下去的口水更讓他的喘息更加煽情，嘴角滴下了溢出的口液濕熱的舌頭就滑過自己的嘴舔進自己的口腔，就像是要把自己推回情慾的深淵一樣。「嗚唔，不，嗚嗯，蘇洛。」

那開始躲避自己的吻的人讓他又把手回到了伊利亞的側臉上，他看著那原本就不夠坦率的情人，因為花花公子調戲個幾句就繃的神經要斷了似的。「你不要這麼緊張，這裡是他的私人空間，他會在自己私人空間裝上攝影機和竊聽器嗎。」

「等等，那個玻璃，你窗簾沒拉。」他看著那哄自己幾句又要逼近的臉他眼角突然注意到整面窗戶窗簾都沒拉，在他意識到自己根本阻擋不了蘇洛的興致，但起碼也要拉個窗簾關個燈之類的吧。

「傻瓜，那是往外看看得出去，往內看看不進來。」扳正伊利亞的臉要他只專注在自己身上，不要再左右而言他，他的唇貼上那開始凌亂的前額，那因為自己總是被擾亂的步調讓他心裡更是洋溢著擁有這個人的幸福。

「不要，去拉窗簾去關燈，我一想到他在笑我就……」

「你不要滿腦子都是別的男人，你是屬於我的，伊利亞。」拉起那被自己緊握不放的手掌便在伊利亞的手背上記下一吻，更順勢的將自己唇貼上伊利亞的眼臉，唇上所沾的水滴是因為那個人糾結愛自己的證明。

「你把鏡片摘下來。」看著那又要親上自己的唇的人，他用額頭頂開自己的情人，他直盯著那雙迷人的藍眼睛瞳孔上還戴著可以錄下自己此刻模樣與聲音的裝備，他更不相信這個人在離線之後不會又突然讓它連線。

「好好好，我摘。」伸手摘下了專屬於自己的特殊裝備，他又直視著自己的情人要讓他檢查的睜著大眼，他覺得他們彼此之間終於有點脫離任務的感覺，雖然他總是樂於逗弄緊繃在弦上的伊利亞，但那總是在切換心境而展現出的彆扭更讓他想欺負。

「情人節快樂，伊利亞。」

看著那還賣乖的情人他更是看見藍眼睛當中屬於這個人的褐色眼膜，那偷親了自己嘴唇的人還對皺深眉頭自己笑著一臉撒嬌的笑容，沒有說話，那不需要言語的情意與蹭了過來的鼻子使自己閉上了雙眼。

情人節快樂，拿破崙。

那緩緩的闔上眼睫的人就像是在允准自己一樣，貼上了自己的嘴唇他的舌頭輕易的就與身下的人交纏，他感受到伊利亞的情緒不再那麼的緊張，舔過那人的口腔他甚至可以聽到細微的哼聲，他相信這個人等一下就忘了要自己拉窗簾關電燈這回事。

「唔哼，唔。」舌尖在自己的嘴裡滑動著，唇瓣卻不斷的吸吮自己的內唇，那拉著自己的手摸上他的臉龐，他更是會不自覺得張開眼睛看著那深邃的眉目，閉緊的睫毛就像是隨時張開就可以吞噬自己一樣，那因為接吻而起伏的臉頰讓他更是無法忽略那霸佔自己嘴裡的吻。

抓著對方的手滑到了自己的心窩，那因為自己收回的舌頭而親了上來的嘴唇抓緊了自己的胸口伸出了舌輕輕的點了一下自己的舌尖，當他纏住那羞澀的舌頭時更可以感受到伊利亞的輕顫，更在那想抽回舌頭的瞬間吸住改變了這緩慢的步調。

「唔，嗚。」輕輕地抖了一下他不僅感受到蘇洛的心跳，更可以知道自己的呼吸而因此急促，那抓下自己的手掌撫上了那拱起的跨下，那推著自己後仰的深吻讓他感受到蘇洛撐起的褲檔蹭著自己的手掌。「唔嗯，哼唔。」

輕易地解開伊利亞的褲頭，他的手由上腹往上撫摸著結實的腹肌滑過胸前的隆起，他扣住那因為窒息想躲開的下巴，張開了雙眼移開唇吸吮住下顎那塊脆弱的皮膚，手又下滑跳過領帶往下一一解開伊利亞襯衫的扣子。

「哈啊，唔。」他的手下意識的推著蘇洛的腹部，那逼著自己仰後的愛撫讓他挺起了自己的胸膛與自己的腰，那下移的吻蹭著自己的領帶，那扯開自己領帶的手還讓唇舌吸吮住那遮不住的地方。「你不要，啊。」

扯下領帶他的手掌就按上了胸膛，他的大拇指輕輕的滑過襯衫上的突起，讓他止住了那想推開自己留下痕跡的舉動，指腹輕輕按住撐起突點的襯衫鬆開自己的口腔他下移張開貝齒就是連著領口一咬，讓那筋攣的脖子抽了一下，尖銳的吸氣聲差點叫了出來。

「吚，哈啊。」那還用舌頭舔過自己喉結的唇舌還解開了自己第一顆扣子，那吻在自己鎖骨中心的雙唇還伸舌往下舔過，因為胸前的愛撫更讓他緊貼在床上，他的下巴抵著蘇洛的頭就是被逼得不得不仰著，直到兩隻手都撫上自己的胸前他幾乎彈了一下。「啊。」

沿著微微敞開的中線啄吻了下去，另一手也輕輕的撥了另一邊襯衫的突起，他的舌頭在胸骨上用力的舔過，兩隻指腹更同時由下往上的按住硬點，他輕輕的畫圓揉了起來那愈來愈敏感的胸膛，即使隔著衣服也吸引著自己去觸碰，讓他更是移開了嘴。

「啊啊，蘇洛。」他撐起了自己的上身想推開胸前的愛撫，那連自己的襯衫都舔濕的觸感讓他更是不敢直視著舔弄的唇舌，那纏繞著前端的舌頭還吸吮起整個敏感帶，讓他想起蘇洛在男廁那樣隔著衣服撫摸自己根本就是為了讓他提高敏感度。

因為唇而移開的手在隆起的邊緣輕輕的摸著，在自己吸入自己嘴裡的瞬間他的手更是下滑掐住他的腰際，他的手鑽進了衣內指腹貼上了結實的肌膚，更隨著自己移開的唇而往上取代了舌尖的愛撫，而另一手更順著自己的唇舌而拉開了襯衫。

「啊啊。」濕熱的觸感直撲自己的腦門，唇舌的舔弄更因為直接的接觸而更加敏感，另一邊的指觸揉捏更是刺激的皆使自己叫出聲，在這個人觸碰自己之前，他根本無法想像男人也會因為胸前的刺激而有所感覺。

襯衫一拉就撫開到了肩頭，他的手摸上了伊利亞的嘴巴用大拇指扣住了他的牙齒，那因此溢出在自己手上的唾液更是讓他知道心上人正處於高敏感度的狀態，那想抓開自己的手更是任由自己的手指伸進了他的舌馥。

「唔，蘇，嗯。」那充斥著專屬於蘇洛的氣味，與滿是口水的唇舌不同，那還帶著強烈的氣味的手指讓他更是連舌頭都忍不住的抽了一下，隨著自己胸前的吸吮與啃咬他的喘息更隨著那來不及嚥下的唾液而留了嘴角。

往下重吻著腹肌他的手又由口中沾著伊利亞的唾液滑過喉結滑過胸膛，另一隻手撫摸著那想夾緊的大腿，他的身軀順勢的往下移直到自己的吻來到了肚臍，他的手抓住了挺起的生理反應，濕溽的更是抓開了另一邊要夾緊的大腿。

「啊。」他看著蘇洛埋在自己的雙腿間，鼻子更是蹭過拉鍊的縫隙，那伸舌就在褲檔上舔弄的愛撫讓他只想抓起旁邊的東西遮住自己的視線，那咬住自己根部的唇舌讓他顫了一下，抓不起被單又不想蠢的拿枕頭擋著，他看著自己敞開的襯衫與大開的雙腿，即使自己的褲子沒有脫，蘇洛的專注更是顯得自己如此煽情。

舌頭與手的愛撫不僅是因為自己的唾液而產生褲檔上的水漬，那愈來愈硬的雙腿間還因為裹著底褲散發著男人的氣味，另一手抓住伊利亞的褲頭，他挺起了上半身兩隻手扯開了褲子到膝蓋用手固定住抓高的雙腿，將自己的臉埋在雙腿間他俯首吻上那貼身的底褲而隆起的柔軟會陰。

「咦。」在他以為蘇洛要對自己口活的時候，他看著自己被托高的臀部濕熱的唇舌隔著自己的底褲就由會陰往下舔過自己的臀縫，讓他嚇的想要撐起自己的上半身掙脫。「蘇洛，不要，你可以用手但不要……啊啊。」

用下半身的重量壓制住上半身，他的舌頭舔過就愈發透明的白色底褲，讓他更清楚的往臀縫中伸舌，那從不讓自己用嘴愛撫的肉縫正緊縮著自己的舌頭，他看著那羞澀的人不知道在矜持甚麼的緊繃了全身，伸手抓開底褲唇更跟著舌頭舔了進去。

「啊。」抓緊了手邊的床單，他看著自己的生理反應還曖昧的在自己底褲裡若隱若現，那濕熱的唇舌要舔開自己的股間，他明知道這個男人身上會帶著隨身的軟膏，即使沒有可以潤滑的液體也用不著用舌頭。

用自己的唾液濕潤情人的臀縫，他一直覺得這跟口活一樣最為理所當然的情趣，但是自己的情人卻從來不肯讓自己的舌頭往下，輕輕的扳開臀部他更看的到那小小的開口，他讓舌頭先舔了進去再伸進了兩隻手指。

「啊啊。」異物感才不到片刻就被前列腺的刺激給掩蓋，那輕按著男人脆弱的敏感帶的手指還揉著那塊硬點，他覺得自己緊緊的夾住那沒有抽出的手指，舌頭還不斷的在入口處舔的一片濕溽，自己吐出的鼻息是那麼的短促，更沒有辦法阻止自己撩人的喘息聲。

脫下伊利亞的褲子他抽出了手指更扯下他的底褲，雙手扳開了兩隻長腿他讓自己的舌頭可以舔的更深入，就看伊利亞用手背摀住自己的眼睛，咬牙的想要忍住自己的聲音，他解開自己的褲頭移開自己的唇。

在他發現蘇洛放下自己的雙腿時，他移開自己的手看到他壓了上來，那磨蹭自己雙腿間的濕溽是蘇洛興奮的反應，他看著蘇洛抓起自己的手在掌心記下一吻，那用鼻子蹭過來的氣息充斥著按奈的火熱。

「可以嗎，伊利亞，給我。」

「你有哪次，啊。」那推了一下窄縫又退了開來的試探讓他話都沒說完，這個人還從不問過自己就頂進來的人如今還磨蹭的讓他倒抽了一口氣，如果平時自己早已習慣霸道的佔有方式，現在緩慢的過問更是讓他焦躁的忐忑不安。

「今天是情人節，我紳士一點不行嗎。」邊輕吻著沁出汗來的臉，一手穿過身下人的頸子他讓脫一半的襯衫離開了肩頭，他一手抓著自己的硬物蹭過了柔軟的囊袋與會陰，他再次的低語看著那因為情慾而燙紅的臉蛋。

「你不想要我嗎，伊利亞。」

「閉嘴，啊。」那又蹭了一下的穴口的硬物又吊人胃口的滑過會陰撞上自己的生理反應，他意識到自己的前端正因為強烈的興奮而滴著令自己羞恥的前液，而自己那一縮一放的臀縫更像是希望蘇洛來填滿一樣。

「我要一個情人節禮物。」不時的蹭著彼此興奮的反應，他不是怕彼此會軟掉，而是想逼的彼此更加難耐，他輕輕的啄了一下那閉緊的雙唇，那依然不給自己答覆的人臉上還充斥著羞澀的神情。

「你不要做就滾……啊，你不要再蹭了。」那又撐開自己的硬物愈來愈濕滑的滑了出去到自己的尾椎，那種期待的心情糾結著他快頭疼，他忍住自己想要推開這個人的衝動，可是他更忍不住自己想要被蘇洛佔有的念頭。

「我們買一個雙人按摩浴缸。」他抵住入口看著伊利亞倒抽一口氣的聽了自己所說又不禁要表現出一臉莫名其妙的神情，他抓著伊利亞的右肩撫摸著那曾經因為自己而產生的傷口。「這樣我們可以一起放鬆的泡澡。」

「你明明就不是為了泡澡，啊。」那又推進來一些的前端正撐開了自己不斷抽蓄的括約肌，讓他很想要眼前的男人閉嘴，但他甚至不知道這個男人是否隨時又會退了出去，他只能哀怨的瞪著這個討人厭的情人。「你明明就只是為了泡鴛鴦浴。」

「那我們修訂合約，一個禮拜一次鴛鴦浴可以嗎。」

「你現在明明就是在說一個禮拜內射一次。」這依然停住不動的男人讓他氣急敗壞的吼了出來，說甚麼買浴缸，不讓他在浴室做現在說要買浴缸，不要他留在裡面就說不然再浴室做，這人除了不肯戴著套子作外還想跟自己討甚麼便宜。

「所以你肯讓我買囉。」沒有反駁伊利亞所說，他正笑著這個人的反應怎麼變得這麼快了，自己此刻的從容與優雅更反襯出底下的人的煩燥與焦躁，那因為大吼而夾緊自己前端的穴口逼得自己按耐不住。

「你要是買了我就……啊。」那因為抽出的異物感讓的腰不自覺得跟著抬起，他直瞪著那壞心的人還笑的一臉含蓄，那像在哀求自己一樣的態度讓他生氣的抓住蘇洛敞開的領子。「你快點進……啊啊。」

那終於忍不住說出口的男人，因為自己撞進去的衝撞而仰頭叫了出聲，他皺緊了眉頭覺得自己也逼出了一身汗，那像黏膜一樣吸緊自己的內壁讓自己更是深入的挺了更深，他心裡還想著他要是買了伊利亞會怎麼樣嗎。

「哈啊，啊啊。」可惡，這個男人一定要一次進去就那麼深嗎，右手抓緊了床單那撐開自己體內的硬物直搗了自己腸壁深處，那下一次的衝撞依然是那麼的用力與深入，他張開眼看著那皺緊眉頭又閉著眼睛的男人，難耐的模樣與自己的心境如同一轍。

看著那性感的神情他維持這個頻率可是伊利亞卻依然緊繃的沒有一絲鬆懈，他握住自己今日還沒親手觸碰過的硬物，就看伊利亞彈了一下的抓住自己的手，濕溽的觸感與掌中的硬度他幾乎可以確認這個人原來已經快忍不住了。

「啊，你的手，別碰，蘇洛。」自己的慾望中心被滾燙的手心給搓揉著，他只慶幸自己沒在這個人進入自己的瞬間而高潮，但是漫長的挑逗與撫弄讓他幾乎磨盡了自己的耐心，而那知道自己離情慾的頂端不遠的情人更往自己脆弱的敏感帶直撞。

「啊啊，蘇洛，你別，哈啊。」

床上因為自己的衝撞而發出曖昧的聲響，那因為自己而發出的喘息更是讓他欲罷不能，淫瀰的水聲更是因為自己的抽動而傳進自己的耳裡，他俯首吻住那總是欲拒還迎的也不輕易坦率的嘴，覺得緊窒的體內更是絞緊了自己。

「唔，嗚嗯，嗯。」那吸住自己舌頭的吸吮讓快感更是不斷的由腰上傳到自己後腦，他覺得自己的眼眶又開始聚滿了因為興奮而湧出的生理性眼淚，那愈來愈加快的抽動讓他忍不住的伸手搥上了身前的胸膛。

握住了胸前的手他知道懷中人想要減緩累積堆疊而成的快感，他重重的一頂看著伊利亞跩開了自己的臉，那由眼角滴下的水滴讓他更是伸舌去舔掉，那激烈的抽蓄的身體還緊緊的夾住了自己，讓他一手抱起了人坐了起來。

「哈啊，唔啊，啊啊。」

在自己的熱流忍不住由蘇洛的手中溢出，那突然抱起自己的人更是讓體內的肉刃受自己地心引力的墜落更深入的頂了進來，讓他咬住蘇洛的肩膀全身忍不住的顫抖，更就此讓他停留在高潮的餘韻中不能自己。

「唔。」這力量的咬合程度應該可以讓他的肩膀留下血痕，抱緊了懷中渾身發顫的身體，他忍住自己想抽動的衝動，在自己肩上依偎的額際記下一吻，更納悶著自己當初為什麼要與伊利亞約定不得在任務中發生關係呢。

要是執勤的時間變長，他不就要禁慾到自己用手打出來。

平緩自己的呼吸，耳邊傳來的是蘇洛劇烈的心跳，他放開自己的牙齒發現蘇洛又被自己咬出了血痕，當他要伸舌舔去的時候他突然眼角發現自己為什麼看的到蘇洛的血由背上滑了下去。  
「為什麼又有鏡子────」

蘇洛一臉茫然的側過身用眼角看到正後方的牆壁上是整片的玻璃牆，殊不知一旦電腦開機後他將是一塊塊的電腦螢幕，他發現那原本鬆軟的腸壁又因為情緒緊張而絞緊了自己。

他看著鏡中的自己一臉慌亂的神情，他幾乎快認不得自己的樣子，而在蘇洛寬闊而結實的背影中自己的模樣看起來又更加煽情，自己的雙腿還修長的夾在蘇洛的腰上，他將自己的臉埋在蘇洛的肩窩，不敢直視因為情慾而潮紅的膚色。

「我要動囉。」輕輕地抽動了起來，他覺得自己已經等到了極限，他抱著坐在自己身上的人擠壓著那與自己交合的部位，雙手捧著伊利亞的臀部規律的與自己的抽動上下的挺進。

「啊，蘇洛。」他感覺得到股間粗硬的毛髮是因為根部沒入了自己的體內，那貫穿著自己的肉刃輕輕的抽動他都覺得自己的腸壁都筋攣的引起快感，蘇洛的喘息更是在自己皮膚上引起自己的注意。

「看著我。」他知道伊利亞在意著身後的鏡子，但是他們可是要在這住上個十天啊，他用自己的臉去蹭著伊利亞的臉，希望他將所有注意力都放在自己的身上，至少這十日已沒有任何任務需要執行。

「哈啊，蘇，唔嗯。」才對上眼那湊上來的唇就帶著粗暴的抽動將自己壓回了床上，他撇開了自己的臉痛的他叫出聲來，那快速的抽出又重重的頂入他覺得自己的體內有股麻癢正因為這痛感而無法讓自己脫開。「啊啊，痛，你，啊啊。」

將伊利亞的雙腿固定在頭頂上耳邊傳來的猝不及防的呻吟更迫使著他加快自己的律動，他知道自己通常是第二回才會如此的深入，但是慾望的推使更讓他無法克制自己的衝動，低頭咬住伊利亞的胸膛，第二次更精準的咬住那紅腫的乳暈。

「啊啊，哈啊，嗚啊，拿破崙，啊。」自己下半身的重量整個壓迫著自己的上半身，還伴隨著那幾乎衝碎自己理智抽動，他覺得自己的聲音像哭了出來一樣，就看那咬住自己動作還深深的埋在自己體內停了下來。

他大口大口的喘氣著，生理性的淚水不斷的由眼眶湧了出來，那在自己體內深處擴散開來的熱流讓他得以好好的調息著自己快斷氣的呼吸，他已經不想管這個人是第幾次打破他們彼此的約定，他看著胸前被溫柔的舔過那抬起的臉依然是那麼的溫柔。

「等一下，我們去泡澡好不好。」

「你是想在浴缸玩第二回吧。」他看著那因為自己的粗魯而更加溫柔的嗓音還用鼻子又蹭了過來，他才不相信這個人在浴室會乖乖的洗澡，就看蘇洛緩緩退了開來以為這個人要先幫自己清理一下滴在床上的痕跡，結果這個人卻又朝著自己的敏感帶撞了進來，濕滑的液體還傳出淫穢的水聲。

「啊，你這渾帳。」

「第三回再進去吧，我們先情人節快樂個夠。」

十日後當兩人帶著構成第八號的偽真跡回到了總部後準備回到屬於兩個人的小窩裡，打開屋門突然看到一個雙人浴缸就躺在大廳，讓兩人不約而同的愣住，伊利亞錯愕的叫了出來。  
「你是甚麼時候買的────」

蘇洛看著伊利亞生氣的跑去看浴缸一邊說著是誰簽收包裹的，還吵著要打電話去問是不是蓋比幫忙簽收的，他默默的關上門，他覺得，他還是不要告訴伊利亞他根本沒有買浴缸好了。  
等等，這浴缸裡會不會有卡片之類的。

「為什麼是韋恩企業屬名的────────────────」

未公開實體書


	8. 情人節禮物___ Superman/Batman& Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這本目前不會再刷
> 
> 封面與插圖是望月海凝大大配圖
> 
> 知道還有人問實體書就把文更了

冷冽冬雪最冷不是在下雪時，而是在融雪時。

那足以滲透到骨子裡的冰刺，也沒有澆熄正義聯盟的各位在外巡邏，即使在這特別的日子裡，打打架流流血砸砸屋子，喔不是，流流汗搬搬屋子，拯救需要幫助的人們，英雄們更是在所不辭。

在交通工具都毀了之下，要從孤獨堡壘回去也已經是凌晨五點太陽快升起的時候，在不想爭執個沒完就天亮後，還附加了失溫感冒，高潭市的黑騎士就只好答應讓超人以最快的速度帶回去了韋恩莊園。

「趕快回去睡吧，你還要上班。」

看著這將自己送回屋子裡一看到自己轉過身要離去的人杵在那，他停下腳步回過頭看著有些失落的超人催促著他離開，他看著超人落寞的轉過身後他想想今天是甚麼特殊的日子嗎，這人剛剛都還好好的啊。

啊，今天是情人節呢。

他都忘了他要出席晚會的那天是情人節啊。

「Kal，要洗個澡再回去嗎。」

被牽著手的感覺真好，他覺得自己的頭上可能開了幾朵小花，跟著搭檔的腳步，他好希望自己依然暖呼呼的手可以溫暖這如此冰冷的手，他看著那把自己拉進淋浴間的人就突然關起門來了，而居然就沒出去的人竟開始脫起了衣服，讓他瞬間一片空白。

「布，布，布，布，布魯斯你要先洗嗎，那，那，那我先出去啊。」

「我都關門了，你開甚麼門。」默默的把全身都脫光，他掃了旁邊的壯漢一眼看他定格在門邊手還握著門把，就看那聽到自己所說就默默的把手給放下，那沒有眼鏡所遮的五官整張臉開始出現莫名的紅暈。

看著布魯斯轉回臉後按上了牆壁的觸控開關，蓮蓬頭撒了水出來澆濕了那精悍的身體，撇開自己的眼睛，他動作緩慢的脫掉身上的超人裝，啊啊，拉奧啊，他只是想要個吻和情人節快樂而已，怎麼會有這種好事呢，平常他連廁所都不給看。

雖然浴室是很大，但是蓮蓬頭還是只有一個啊。

「磨磨蹭蹭的在幹嘛，過來啊。」享受淋浴的沖洗他覺得就算身體的不適總能先讓心情給平靜下來，他移開臉看著整間浴室都是熱水的蒸氣，但他還是看的到那一臉小記者模樣的男人站在旁邊不知所措。

「喔。」心懷緊張的走了過去，他一手按著自己逐漸脹起來的下體，覺得自己一看到布魯斯全裸著他就整個心跳得很快，身體還誠實的起了生理反應，啊啊，可是他不是慾求不滿啊。  
伸手抹了洗髮乳他轉過身發現這比自己高大的男人與自己為了擠在蓮蓬頭下還蠻擁擠的，他看著那瀏海因為淋濕而蓋在額頭上的男人，五官立體的可以稱為俊美的臉蛋，他伸手就抓上他的頭髮。「低頭。」

「咦咦。」順著手勢他不得不低著頭，那在自己頭上溫柔地搓洗著自己頭髮的雙手毫無預警的抓了過來，指腹按摩著自己的頭皮他甚至覺得可以再用力一點，泡沫開始往自己的臉上滴他不得不閉起眼睛，但在這麼近的距離，他還是聞得到身前人的氣味。

這男人明明就比自己高沒十公分，為什麼這個人的體格甚至是臂膀都可以這麼誇張，而且頭髮好好摸啊，暖暖的溫度，雙手規律的像在洗一隻大狗一樣，他覺得自己已經鬆懈的有點睏了。「退後。」

被往後推了一步熱水沖在自己頭上清洗掉頭上的泡沫，他可以感覺到身前人的體溫，啊啊，他好想抱緊這個人啊，可是布魯斯會不會生氣呢，既然他幫自己洗頭，那他也可以幫布魯斯洗頭吧。「換，換我幫你洗頭吧。」

「不用。」看著泡沫沖得差不多後，他側過身又按出了沐浴乳就往胸前傲人的胸肌抹了下去，就看克拉克嚇得退了一步一臉害臊地看著自己大叫，他莫名的不懂他們也不是第一次洗澡了，只是從沒在事前洗過就是了。

「哇，哇，布魯斯，我，我自己洗。」他慌張的往後退覺得自己的下半身這下真的站了起來，他看著那一臉沉默的男人默默的轉過身背對自己將剩下的沐浴乳抹在自己身上，他看得出來布魯斯有點累了。

擠下洗髮乳他默默的搓洗了自己的頭髮，認真覺得他要是泡在浴缸裡可能真的會睡著，可惡，他用了好幾天的展覽他上班從沒這麼賣力過，他這輩子都不想在處理畫展了，而且他的腰好痠啊，突然，打斷自己思緒的是一雙溫暖的大手。

讓他的嘴角微微的勾了起來。

這人晚上會到會場來嗎，以防萬一，他還是得做點手腳啊。

「我幫你洗吧，你趕快洗身體，你睏了。」雙手搓洗著布魯斯的頭髮他拱著自己的背讓自己的下半身離布魯斯遠一點，看著那充滿傷疤的身體即使在充滿水霧的空間裡，他依然看的一清二楚，而且，而且布魯斯還是軟著呢。

自己怎麼這麼慌張。

這只是，只是最日常不過的洗澡而已啊。

意識到雙手的角度，他這時候才發現，原來剛剛克拉克一隻手是分去遮住下體啊，所以才會在自己背後沖水嗎，他又按了沐浴乳往自己身上塗抹，那隨著自己彎腰又起身的動作，他可以想像克拉克在自己身後有多忙。

那突然抬起頭沖洗泡泡的人讓他放下了自己的手，整張臉面向水而沖洗掉頭上到身體的泡泡，他看著那鼻挺的眉目，真心覺得，這個人真的是萬人迷的布魯斯韋恩啊。  
「快點洗好出來幫我吹頭髮。」將自己的頭髮往上又往後撥，他離開了水源的距離，他沒有回頭看著那在旁邊看著自己出神的男人，就已全身溼答答走了出去，留著那還沒從不好意思中解脫的克拉克肯特。

幫布魯斯吹頭髮。

趕快按著沐浴乳他像一般上班族要趕上班一樣似的匆匆洗過，他覺得布魯斯愈來愈像剛睡醒還沒清醒的樣子，而且他講這樣感覺就像他不要吹頭髮似的，按掉水源他走出了淋浴間，看著旁邊放著浴巾和一條短褲，他全身大致擦乾後將短褲穿上走了出去。

「布魯斯你別這樣睡啊─────」

趕快到床邊扶起那穿著浴袍頭上蓋著浴巾就直接躺在床上的布魯斯韋恩，他伸手幫他用浴巾再將頭髮擦得更乾，雖然現在房裡開著暖氣，雖然自己不會感冒，可布魯斯是會感冒的啊，他看著那睡眼惺忪的男人張開了眼睛。

該死的，他剛剛真的睡著了嗎，現在到底幾點來著。看著床對面放著電子時鐘顯示現在是六點，他也不過才睡不到十分鐘而已，那將浴巾扔在一旁就拿著他拿出來的吹風機開始幫自己吹乾頭髮，他看著地上想著有甚麼時機點讓這個人喝下他調好的水呢。

才吹了不到三分鐘突然布魯斯就把自己的手推開，拉著被子就是躺回了床上，雖然頭髮已經不濕了，但是還是沒有完全乾啊，他關掉充電式的吹風機看著那背對自己睡覺的人嘆了一口氣。

「上床睡吧，你還有兩小時可以睡。」聽到那放下吹風機就打算移開的腳步，他的聲音從被子裡傳來，他裹著被子眼睛沒有張開，他知道克拉克終究會上自己的床，就算只有十分鐘的情人節，他還是會領情的。

「咦。」

「你要是起不來我叫阿福幫你打電話去請假。」他聽到那一臉錯愕的聲音還帶著自我糾結的猶豫，他張開了眼睛冷冷的說著，完全沒有要給克拉克拒絕的空間，他心裡想著要拐這個人上床是有這麼難嗎。

「我，我會起床去上班啦。」立刻躺上床他覺得自己的心裡好開心，側翻過去他看著一團棉被山伸手就抱了過去，另外一隻手穿過了布魯斯將他抱在自己懷裡，嗅著那即使與自己用了一樣的沐浴乳與洗髮乳，還是有專屬於布魯斯的味道。

「不准壓在我身上睡。」想起上次他們不小心睡在沙發上他整個下半身都麻了，他還夢見自己被石頭給壓住，這種不好的經驗他不想再有了，就看身後的人不覺得自己所說有任何威嚇似地開心笑了出來。

緊緊的抱著懷中的情人，他覺得自己此刻已得到滿足，他們還睡在同一個枕頭上，嗅著這整間都是布魯斯的味道，他覺得即使沒有吻沒有情人節快樂，這樣也已經很幸福了。  
何況這個人今天的時間都給了韋恩企業呢。

躺了十分鐘耳邊的心跳聲愈來愈緩慢，他逐漸聽見規律的呼吸聲，看來布魯斯真的睡著了呢，但是他現在還不想睡的說，這種時刻怎麼可以睡呢，突然一個打斷自己思緒的是轉過身面向自己的翻身。

看著那輕合著雙眼面向自己的睡顏他瞬間屏住了呼吸，他緩慢的讓自己調節呼吸覺得自己的下半身似乎又不太妙了，閉緊了眼睛他要自己不要亂想，好端端的可以這樣睡在一起自己怎麼總是這樣起了生理反應呢。

他是真的很累呢。

這個人最近白天都在忙甚麼啊。

看著心上人的睡顏，他記得這個人不是都在會議上打瞌睡的嗎，最近連晚上都在打哈欠，是最近有甚麼特別的企劃案嗎，突然又打斷自己的又是一個翻身，那還露出被子外的浴袍就貼在自己身前，讓他倒抽了一口氣。

貼在自己下半身的臀部讓他的手僵在被子上，這個人抱著被子貼在比較暖和的自己懷裡，他低頭看著那露出脖子與節骨的睡姿，耳裡傳來的依然是規律的緩慢心跳聲，他知道布魯斯現在是睡著的狀態。

他吞了一口口水，下半身都不敢動，他都不知道自己之前到底是怎麼跟布魯斯睡在同一張床上的，為什麼現在自己這麼焦躁，而且他甚至忍不住看了布魯斯在浴袍下甚麼都沒穿啊啊啊。  
他忍不住的蹭了自己的下半身，雙手更抱緊了懷中人，他將自己的臉埋在露出的頸子上，小聲的呼喚情人的名字，聽著懷中的心跳愈來愈回到原本的速度，他的聲音有點顫抖，他甚至覺得自己可能在提甚麼無理的要求。

「布魯斯，布魯斯，布魯斯，你有聽到嗎。」

「嗯。」聽到一句你有聽到嗎，他發現自己的背後正貼著天然的暖爐，滑嫩的肌膚讓他知道自己在情人的懷抱中，輕輕張開了雙眼他看見那緊抱自己的手也是自己的情人的，他疑問的應了一聲又安心的漸漸閉上了眼睛。

「可，可以嗎。」那用著自己的臉蹭著頸子到肩線的肌膚，他的下半身更是示意地往懷中人的臀部蹭了一下，他覺得自己的心跳比在浴室還快多了，他甚至不知道要是布魯斯拒絕自己，他是否真的能就此停下來呢。

這才意識到抵在臀上的硬物，他張開了眼睛真心覺得這個人也按耐的太久了吧，他到底要翻幾次身這個人才會發現自己的性暗示啊，他已經不知道睡著幾次了，握住那抱緊自己的手，掩飾自己瞬間清醒的不滿他慵懶地問。「你不睡嗎。」

「我想要，我想要你，布魯斯。」用自己的唇撫過自己來回磨蹭的頸肩，他的鼻子貼上皮膚聞著此刻正在勾引自己的味道，原本如此平淡的互動可是卻不知道為什麼自己就有忍不住的衝動。

「所以你現在是說，你想要進來，還是出來就好。」

看著那又再度翻身將一隻腿跨在自己腰上的人沒有遮蔽地在自己的褲子上貼了過來，他倒抽了一口氣看著那醒過來的臉說著露骨的說詞，他的臉幾乎當場就紅透了，他完全沒有想過原來我想要這句話還分那麼多種嗎。

出來是用手或是用嘴嗎。

用手真的做的完嗎。

如果，還是想要進去怎麼辦。

他覺得布魯斯有點怪怪的。

「你兩個小時內做的完嗎，克拉克。」看著那張著嘴半天說不出話的人，他推著克拉克翻過身壓在他的身上，他的雙手垂在他的臉兩側，他湊近了自己幾乎快要吻上身下人的嘴唇，他輕聲的問著這從頭到尾都張大著明亮的藍眼睛的男人，更提醒他有人說不請假的呢。

翻過身躺了下來他看著那在自己眼前敞開的胸膛，那貼上自己的大腿還蹭過自己興奮起來的反應，那逼近的臉龐不是帶著布魯斯韋恩專用的調情笑容，而是冷靜不苟言笑與自己最常在一起的黑騎士。「我可以，唔。」

不等他把話說完，他覆上了自己的嘴唇舌頭就舔進那張開的嘴裡，正當他要吸吮身下人的唇那撐起來的臉回應地將舌頭鑽進自己的嘴裡，一個翻身克拉克將自己又壓回了床上，那強勢的擁吻回到彼此之間，他不禁納悶著今天的克拉克是怎麼了。

是最近自己太冷淡了，還是自己太被動了。

還是這個人知道自己有事情瞞著他。

按著布魯斯的頸椎保護住躺下的人，另一手由胸膛撫摸到鎖骨，皮膚上所留下的傷疤全是這個人所留下的勳章，他舔吻著那與自己交纏的舌頭，邊解開浴袍的腰帶，耳邊更傳來了布魯斯加快的心跳，他覺得自己才忍了兩個禮拜怎麼像一個月一樣。

每天晚上都會見面，每天晚上都會去救救世界。

不過是這兩個禮拜沒有抱過這個人沒有吻過這個人。

他就覺得這個人好像在拒絕自己甚麼一樣。

他甚至還以為是自己做了甚麼惹他生氣了。

「唔，啊，克拉克。」那由自己上腹就摸到側腹的手，唇舌就移開了自己的嘴並在自己的胸膛記下了一吻又往下移，他撐起了上半身看著那舔咬自己的男人眼神當中充滿了情慾，彷彿剛剛的羞澀都在自己的那一吻後給解放了。

「你別那麼急躁，唔。」

抬起臉他吻住那撐起身子的人，伸手捧住了布魯斯的臉另一手揉起了他的脖子，那與自己正在交換彼此口中唾沫的人勾住了自己的脖子，更是促使他激動的吸住了自己口中的舌頭。  
「唔，唔嗯。」一手摸上身前人的臉，那種足以弄痛自己的吻讓他總是下意識的就緊繃了起來，雖然這是自己的邀約，雖然這是自己的計畫之中，可是這樣的難分難捨，他真的會把自己要做的事給忘了啊。

「唔，布魯斯，布魯斯。」移開唇就重吻了心上人的臉頰，他每親一口就忍不住地呼喚他的名字，他扳開下巴往左就朝下顎與脖子的交接處咬住，他聽到身下人倒抽了一口氣還叫住自己，啊，這個位置太高了啊。

「哈啊，唔，克拉克。」令人窒息的吻不是因為時間的長度，而是粗重的喘息與急躁的吻讓他也無法調息自己的呼吸，那放開自己脖子的嘴唇往下移地來到自己的胸口，那伸出舌頭舔過的黏膩讓他忍不住的輕顫。

看著滿是傷疤的軀體他總是不忍心咬下口，他的動作想盡可能的輕柔，舔過那隆起的胸腺他一手輕輕地抓起，一手直接滑到了身下人的大腿將布魯斯的腿給扳開，那知道自己下一步的人又想撐起身子的人抓住了自己的手，但是他的手指還是先擠進臀縫了一隻。

「哈啊，哈啊，你，啊。」那沒有潤滑之下而強烈的異物感讓他反射性的用一隻手遮住自己的臉，那親吻在自己胸膛上的吻更因為自己挺起的腰部而往上的吻了自己的臉，那抓開自己的手還帶著溫柔的嗓音。

「痛嗎，你好緊，布魯斯。」平常若是兩隻手指也不會弄痛了自己心愛的人，但兩個禮拜他還不知道還要花多少時間才能幫布魯斯好好的擴張，不然他根本進不去吧，但是他不想因為情人節自己就放肆的弄傷布魯斯。

「不痛，啊，你閉嘴。」那往自己敏感帶按去的手指讓他覺得自己的呼吸更喘了，明明不是因為痛才緊繃，而是因為沒有潤滑而清晰的感覺到進入的指節，臉上的親吻又下移到自己胸前，那想讓自己放鬆的親吻卻是更讓他繃緊了神經。「啊。」

那再度摀住自己臉的人因為自己的舌頭而叫了一聲，他的舌尖輕繞著敏感的乳點，繞了兩圈他的唇就吸起那硬起的乳暈，他輕輕地抽動手指更試著想往深處探入，就看那弓起的雙腿更想試著適應自己的手指而彈起了腰。

「啊啊，哈啊，克拉克。」被動的調情他知道自己沒有好下場，因為依這樣的步調持續下去他根本只會讓自己沒有足夠的放鬆而受傷，沒有主導的性事他就會自然而然的緊張，至少，也等過了第一回吧。

他一手輕輕地捏起整個乳暈他的舌頭更是往下舔過結實的腹肌，那因為今天才產生的瘀傷讓他更是放柔了自己的親吻，心裡更是莫名的升起一股心疼，這個人只要不見血光，根本就不會讓自己知道他到底有哪裡受傷。

「唔，嘶。」胸前的揉捏讓他咬緊了牙，那往下舔吻的吻像是要讓自己放鬆似的溫柔，但是自己還是因為瘀傷被觸碰而倒抽了一口氣，他用手臂摀住自己的臉他知道那停下的吻還分了心的看了自己一眼，可是他不想對上。

抽出手指他往下俯首在那挺起的慾望上記下一吻，他伸手抓住那還沒有完全硬起來的反應，自己的舌頭又往下纏上了囊袋，他的右手勾住了大腿就是往旁邊扳開，他讓自己的身體伏得更低直到自己的舌頭往下舔過會陰來到了臀縫。

「唔。」他正納悶著這個人是忘了潤滑液放在哪嗎，他知道克拉克埋在自己的雙腿間要做甚麼，唇舌的熱度隨著下移的濕黏觸感而讓他的臀縫更因為緊張而收縮，那伸舌舔開的滑動更讓他的腰抖了一下。

輕輕搓揉著手中的硬物，他的鼻子幾乎抵在了柔軟的囊球上，他的舌頭更是伸長的向下舔開又向內舔了進去，那愈來愈煽情的呼吸聲更隨著他舔舐而發出的水聲而愈來愈隱忍。  
「唔，呼嗚，嗯。」摀住自己的視線這不是急躁就是慢條斯理的愛撫總是讓他焦躁，自己更是會忍不住的隨著舔吻與手的抽動而輕顫進而抬起自己的腰，他移開手去摸了克拉克的臉，更是將自己的手指往自己的肉縫中塞進去。

「布魯斯。」

用兩隻手指撐開自己的內壁，他覺得自己的腸壁根本還不夠鬆軟，那突然舔上自己手指還鑽進穴口的舌頭讓他更是忍不住的讓自己的手指往自己舒服的地方帶去，他繃起了自己的雙腿大開在自己情人的臉前，呻吟更是忍不住的從嘴裡溜出。

「哈啊，嗚，啊啊。」

舔濕布魯斯的手指他連自己的手指也擠了進去，他抬起身抓開了那摀住臉的手，看著布魯斯因為舒服而染上情慾的藍眼睛立刻撇了開來，他用著鼻子蹭著心上人的臉，他的手指更跟著布魯斯的指節跟進。「這裡嗎，布魯斯。」

「啊，你閉嘴，哈啊。」他撇過那要吻過來的臉，他的身體依然受體內的手指而維持著輕顫，那勾住自己頸椎的手還固定住自己的後腦就是湊上了唇過來，他更是感受到自己因此而夾緊了股間的手指。「唔，嗚。」

手指緩緩的抽了出一個指節又塞進那緊窒的穴口，他翻攪著布魯斯的舌根，手指末盡了指縫，那幾乎合不起嘴的呻吟從他們相連的唇縫中不斷的溢出，他看著那緊閉的眼睫滑過了水滴，那自己抽出的手指就抓住了自己的臉。

「嗚啊，克，啊，嗚嗯，凱。」撇開自己的臉，他因為自己的手而推開了那讓他難以喘息的吻，他急促的喘著氣想試著找回一絲絲的理智，看來不是只有克拉克一個人寂寞啊，那點起的火苗可不只是星星之火而已。

「我繼續用嘴幫你。」

「克拉克，你。」他抱住那想要移開的人手臂勾住了情人的脖子，他急促的喘息著想好好完整的說一句話，他不想只有自己一個人舒服，他明明知道克拉克憋得那麼難受，卻依然要等自己足夠可以讓他進來而等待。「你躺著。」

「太早了布魯斯。」

他起身將克拉克壓在床上，他看著那因為自己的使勁而乖乖躺著的男人，他邊喘息著邊勾起了嘴角輕輕的在乾澀的唇上記下一吻，他側著身子往下親吻那光滑細緻的肌膚，當他舔過肚臍時就左腳一跨讓自己的跨下正對著克拉克的臉。

他看著那突然在自己眼前的臀縫，他倒抽了一口氣，那因為往下垂著的囊球與視覺上突起的會陰更是煽情的讓他吞了一口口水，他發現布魯斯脫掉了自己的褲子，那湊近的鼻息幾乎讓他深吸了一口氣。

看著那驚人的尺寸他湊近了前端伸舌舔掉馬眼溢出的前液，那彈開的硬體讓他伸手去扳住，他輕輕地在側邊記下一吻，伸舌往根部舔了下去，往上讓唇舌吸附著柱體到前端，他張開自己的嘴將硬物含進嘴裡。

「唔。」濕熱的口腔包住自己滾燙的慾望，他看著那在自己眼前因為呼吸而一縮一放的穴口，他更是讓舌頭與手指同時撐開那因為放鬆而開了小口的小洞，那抽送的嘴更因此僵了一下，但是他們依然有默契的持續這個進入前的準備。

「嗚嗯。」持續了直到他幾乎要因為體內的手指而停下自己嘴裡的舌頭，那用三隻手指在撐開自己腸壁的抽動，他甚至覺得自己已經開始在吸附自己體內的手指，那還舔弄自己慾望中心的唇舌讓他移開了自己的唇。「啊啊。」

自己嘴裡的硬物不斷溢出前液，他知道布魯斯的身體非常的興奮，但他更知道布魯斯不會這麼輕易的就達到高潮，他抽出自己的手指移開了唇，他撐起了上半身讓布魯斯趴在床上他收回了腳往床尾的方向壓上身下的人。

那在自己背上留下輕吻的人還帶著兩腿間的磨蹭，那由自己的會陰蹭到囊袋的硬物還與自己的相觸，退開爬起身的男人還拖高了自己的臀部，那抵在自己臀縫的前端才因為撐開了穴口就讓他倒抽了一口氣。「哈啊。」

他看著那抓緊床單的情人下意識的繃緊了自己的身體，他又推進了一些就看布魯斯叫了出來，讓他停下了自己的進入，他看著那佈滿著傷疤的結實背肌因為出力而拱出性感的弧度，他忍不住的就問。「很痛嗎，布魯斯。」

「啊啊，唔。」才進去前端他就覺得自己快高潮了，是他真的太久沒做了，還是他真的累了，急促的喘息著更感覺到自己身體深處的空虛，那反而夾緊的穴口讓克拉克完全不敢在移動。「別管，進來，啊啊。」

那隱忍的字句讓他更是挺進半截，他抓住那想往前的腰桿又聽著布魯斯叫出聲來，他抱緊了那僵硬的身體感覺到懷中的人無法停下顫抖，那吸附自己的體內正隨著呼吸強烈的傳來縮放的頻率。「我可以動了嗎，布魯斯。」

那更往自己腸壁撐開的柱體因為又脹大了一些而讓他更感受到存在感，那詢問自己的音調正難耐的博得自己的同意，他伸手抓住了那抱緊自己的手臂，那隨即抽動起來的衝撞讓他幾乎一陣昏眩。「唔啊，嗯啊。」

床上因為自己的抽動而發出快支解的聲音，他上次因為面向床頭就把床頭架給弄壞了，他這次面向床尾又不知道是不是又要弄壞了甚麼，他看著布魯斯發出規律的呻吟聲，他分了一隻手去握住布魯斯的慾望，就看他彈了一下腰，讓他更是忍不住的撞了進去。

「啊啊，克拉克，啊。」那握住自己前端的觸碰讓他差點就射了出來，那更深入撞進自己體內的衝撞讓他的眼淚掉了下來，那突然把自己拉了起來的人更讓自己受地心引力而坐了下去，讓他瞬間達到慾望的巔峰。「你，啊啊。」

他騰空了起來更順勢的讓自己的全挺了進去，白濁從他的指腹旁噴出，他聽到心跳聲突然停了一下，那挺直腰的人突然往前傾倒嚇得他趕緊把他抱回懷裡，他看著那緩慢的呼吸的情人臉上是火紅的紅暈。「布魯斯，布魯斯。」

「我昏過去了嗎。」他聽到熟悉的呼喚微微的顫了顫自己的睫毛，他疲憊的問著那抱緊自己的人，他不知道他們到底做了多久了，但是他知道克拉克還沒有到呢，他感受到體內的碩大硬體有點縮小。「我沒事，你怎還不動。」

「我拔出來。」

「你不想要了嗎，看到我暈了一下就硬不起來了嗎。」他抓住那想抱起自己臀部的手，他側過身一手勾住克拉克的肩膀，好不容易進來了，而自己的身體也適應了，這個人在這節骨眼上要停下來嗎。

「我……」

「想要就閉嘴用力一點，唔。」那用手將自己後腦往前抵住，那湊上來的吻還伴隨著激烈的抽動，他皺緊了眉自己的喘息末入在克拉克的嘴中，那吸住自己的唇舌痛的他無法回應這個吻。「唔嗯，嗚，唔。」

他抽動著自己的跨下頂開了那結實的臀部，更促使著下墜的力量與自己挺進的力量加成在布魯斯的體內，他在思考著要不要換體位，但是他又怕布魯斯現在的體力會承受不住。  
「嗚啊，哈啊。」快感又開始由自己身體深處傳來，他跩開自己的臉覺得自己的眼眶又躁熱了起來，他真的覺得自己開始不受控制了，就連自己的聲音和淚腺都管不住，就看克拉克停下了抽動抓了自己的腳。

他抓了布魯斯其中一隻腳由他們之間跨過，他一手更撐著那難受的想躺下的背部慢慢的將布魯斯放回床上，他抓著雙腿看著那撐起的體態如此的撩人，他看著布魯斯想說甚麼的瞪大了眼，但隨即叫出聲來的聲音更因為自己的抽動更只能抓緊了床單。

「你……啊啊。」那讓自己下半身騰空就抽動起來的人，始作俑者還完全浮在空中不受任何地心引力限制的讓他以奇怪的姿態被進入，雖然他不是第一次跟克拉克騰空歡愛，可是他的腰部正承受強烈的撞擊讓他幾乎快腰軟。

雙手捧住布魯斯的臀部，他更是往布魯斯更喜歡的地帶撞進去，就看著自己的情人錯愕的藍眼睛中突然失焦的連聲音都喊不出來，當自己又第二次撞了進去之後那才脫口而出的喘息聲更加尖銳。

「咿，呀啊。」那充斥著腦門的快感正因為自己的前列腺被直撞，使他一口氣梗在自己胸口聲音像卡在喉頭一樣，他忍不住的迎合了自己的腰，再度硬起的下體更隨著自己身體晃動而拍打在自己的腹上。

聽著那斷斷續續的嘶啞聲音，他不知道是不是會讓布魯斯把聲音給喊啞了，但依照以往的經驗是不會，他看著那雙手忍不住握住自己慾望中心的撩人動作，那迷亂的神情幾乎讓他也快到了慾望的頂端。

「哈啊，好熱，Kal，啊啊，嗚啊，Kal。」

那呼喚自己的聲音銷魂的讓他更使力的衝撞，加快的頻率幾乎讓布魯斯只剩下哼聲的喘息，當他下墜讓自己承受地心引力而埋在身下人的體內深處，那不斷抽蓄的甬道讓他知道布魯斯又達到第二次的高潮。

最後自己的腰撞上床的瞬間他真的差點覺得自己的腰要斷了，他激烈的停不下自己的顫抖，而那在自己體內擴散的熱度他知道超級先生超強的持久力終於在自己還可以承受之下而宣告結束這一回合，那壓在自己身上的重量他完全無力推開。

調息著自己的呼吸他壓著布魯斯趴在床上享受著高潮的餘韻，他幾乎無法忘懷那在自己抽動的瞬間還勾引自己的舉動，但是，他現在，是不是要留意一下到底是幾點了。「布魯斯，我的襯衫在那格衣櫃裡嗎。」

「你有看到床邊的水嗎，你可以餵我喝嗎。」

他沒有回答克拉克的問話，更看著克拉克抬起了臉看向地板上躺著一罐白水，他伸手撿了起來打開就是喝了一大口要俯首用嘴餵自己，他喝了一小口後用手示意要他止住，他看著克拉克毫無察覺的將剩下的水吞下止渴。

嘴角更是悄悄的勾了起來。

「還有半小時，要陪我睡一下嗎。」

「好，我等一下幫你清理。」

他開心的抱緊身下的情人，也沒有要把自己還硬著的箝制抽出的意思，他騰空了起來讓彼此躺回枕頭上，他側過身腳跨著布魯斯的腰讓他也側過身面對自己，更是不讓那足以牽制布魯斯的肉刃滑了出來，他看著懷中人瞪了自己一眼便將臉埋在自己的視線死角中。

雙腿間的異物感沒有隨著餘韻的退去而減弱，他更可以感覺到那一陣一陣的脈動是超人在表示還可以繼續不知道幾回合的體力，但是他這次真的睏了，他的眼前愈來愈看不清楚，但是他相信會先醒來的人將是自己。

規律的呼吸聲傳進自己的耳裡，跟著那逐漸緩慢的心律到一定的節奏，他知道自己似乎有點太過火了，明明布魯斯躺在床上都快睡著了，而自己更是不知節制的跟這個人索求，他還在想他是不是要等布魯斯晚點忙完跟他道個歉呢。

疲憊的感覺不只襲上他的全身，就連他的意識都快被侵蝕殆盡，但是他的腦袋還想思考著如果克拉克真的跑來晚會怎麼辦呢，那些要搶畫的人還可是不少人要混進韋恩大樓裡來呢，啊，是有一組是政府機構嗎。

特務嗎，叫，伊利亞科里亞金，還有，拿破崙蘇洛。

一個俄國人跟美國人的組合，好像，還挺有趣的。

如果一切在計畫中，他可以先處理掉這兩個棘手的人。

如果真的一片混亂，就讓這兩個人先搶到畫吧。

不知道克拉克起床後發現是傍晚會不會嚇到光著身子去找阿福。

啊，如果你能睡到我晚會回來最好。

但如果你真的跑來了希望我已經拍到了畫。

只要你不看到我要送你的那幅畫就好。

所謂藝術，不管是用任何傳達的方式，甚至是肉眼看不到的東西表達出來。  
即使是透過旋律、顏色、文字、建築甚至是表演。  
透過形式、符號或是概念來傳遞。  
但其意義又有誰真實的與創作者相靈犀。  
這是孤獨的道路，可是卻依然努力不懈地留下活著的證明。  
當你受到藝術的感召，即是命運的聯繫其中一環罷了。  
更何況是給予自己心愛的人。  
一幅畫超越了蘊藏在畫中的愛與時代，才是藝術品的騰升。  
如果沒有人欣賞，畫也只不過是一張放入畫框的紙而已。  
諸位，情人節快樂。


End file.
